Posséder le Diable
by Noxvae
Summary: Team Lucifer part en vacances à Beacon Hills après que Chloé ait reçu un mail du shérif Stilinski à propos d'affaires étranges ayant lieu dans la ville. Post saison 3 de Lucifer À partir de la saison 3B de Teen Wolf Co-écrit avec Fairyfanetautres sur Wattpad Ceci est une fanfiction, nous ne possédons (malheureusement) que la trame de l'histoire. Chapitre/2 semaines environ.
1. Prologue

(Toujours point de vue externe)

Chloé était assise à son bureau. Elle vérifiait sa boîte mail, et tentait par la même occasion d'y faire le tri, l'ayant négligée ces derniers temps. Alors qu'elle déplaçait les messages vers certains dossiers selon l'expéditeur, ou en supprimait d'autres qu'elle jugeait inutiles, ses yeux se posèrent sur un nom familier, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois ; Noah Stilinski.

\- _Flashback_ -

_Chloé était assise au même endroit ; elle avait reçu un mail d'un vieil ami à son père, qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille, un oncle bienveillant. Le contenu du message l'inquiéta quant à sa sécurité._

_Chloé,_

_Je sais que ton travail à Los Angeles est très prenant et que tu es très occupée, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tu te rappelles que je suis le shérif de Beacon Hills ; c'était une petite ville avec un taux de crime dans la normale, excepté pour quelques affaires déconcertantes, et la plupart du temps nous réussissions à les résoudre malgré quelques difficultés. Aujourd'hui pourtant je suis complètement dépassé par les évènements. Le nombre de meurtres a explosé ces dernières années, tous plus étranges et inconcevables les uns que les autres. Tout a commencé avec la découverte d'un corps coupé en deux dans les bois, puis des allusions à une imposante créature aux yeux rouges, et maintenant une série d'"accidents" qui ont mené à la mort d'anciens membres du club de natation du lycée de la ville, que l'on ne peut retracer à personne ni même prouver être réellement des meurtres, accompagnés d'une silhouette reptilienne de taille humaine ! Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire._  
_J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton expertise, rien que pour me rassurer en me disant que je ne deviens pas fou._  
_S'il te plaît, viens vite !_

_Noah_

_PS : Tu manques beaucoup à Stiles._  
___

**_Noah n'utilise jamais mon prénom, que des surnoms affectueux. La situation doit-être vraiment sérieuse._**  
_À ce moment-là, Chloé s'aperçut que son nez saignait, et alla dans la salle de bain._

_\- Fin Flashback -_

\- "Qu'est ce que vous regardez, lieutenant ?", dit Lucifer de sa voix enjôleuse, la tirant de sa transe.

\- "Je triais mes e-mails, qui ne vous concernent d'ailleurs en aucun cas !"  
Elle tenta de fermer l'ordinateur portable, mais retint son bras à la réponse de Lucifer :

\- "Une série de meurtres étranges ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Lieutenant, nous tenons notre destination de vacances !"

\- "Vacances !?"

\- "Oui, vacances, lieutenant. Avez-vous des problèmes d'ouïe ?"

\- "Lucifer ! Je.."

\- "Avant que vous ne prétendiez le contraire , il est évident que vous vous inquiétez pour l'expéditeur. De plus, toutes les récentes affaires étaient ennuyeuses au possible. Faisons d'une pierre deux coups ! Je m'amuse et vous réglez son problème ! Et rappelez-moi, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris de vacances ? Trop longtemps !"  
Chloé soupira.

\- "Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, Lucifer, mais je ne peux pas laisser Trixie..."

\- "Ah ! La petite humaine... Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à l'emmener !"

\- "Elle a école, Lucifer, et il n'est pas question qu'elle rate des cours pour cette raison. De plus, je serais occupée avec Noah ; je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'elle et je doute que vous vous proposiez..."  
Il frissonna.

\- "Et vous avez raison sur ce point. Maze avait cependant l'air de l'apprécier ; elle pourrait le faire."

\- "Maze ?"

\- "Cela fait des semaines qu'elle ne cesse de se plaindre et de dire qu'elle veut changer d'air. Il y a aussi Dan, qui a besoin de se changer les idées après Charlotte, ou même Ella, qui semble avoir besoin d'une pause, et..."  
Il s'interrompit en la voyant le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Le Diable fronça les sourcils.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Lieutenant, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"

\- "Non... rien... c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vous entends vous préoccuper des sentiments des autres, et prendre en compte leurs intérêts... C'est... étrange..."  
Elle secoua la tête, toujours stupéfaite.

\- "Lieutenant ! Je suis le Diable ! Évidemment que je ne m'en préoccupe pas ! Nous avons simplement... des intérêts communs !"  
Lucifer lui répondit en décochant un sourire, qui semblait pourtant légèrement gêné à Chloé, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait. Le coin des lèvres de le femme se releva légèrement, trouvant amusante cette nouvelle facette de lui.

\- "Vous ne cessez d'affirmer que vous ne mentez jamais, Lucifer, et pourtant c'est à vous que..."  
Elle fut interrompue par Trixie, qui déboula en courant dans la pièce, criant :

\- "Maman ! Maman ! Comme il y a beaucoup de profs et d'élèves malades à cause de l'épidémie de grippe, mon école a décidé d'avancer les vacances à la semaine prochaine !"

\- "Eh bien c'est parfait Lieutenant ! Rendez-vous devant le Lux samedi matin à 9h, avec vos valises, je fais passer le mot aux trois autres !"  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce d'un pas énergique, non sans un dernier coup d'oeil à une Chloé qui commençait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer les serrures de la maison, avant d'abandonner, se rendant compte que cela ne servirait probablement à rien. Après tout, il était le Diable...


	2. Chapitre 1

Noah appela Stiles, qui était avec Scott dans sa chambre.

\- "Stiles ! Descends je dois te parler !"  
Le lycéen grogna avant de quitter son confortable lit, sur lequel il laissa ses dernières trouvailles de l'affaire en cours. Scott l'imita quelques instants plus tard.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?", grogna l'adolescent, baillant, en descendant les escaliers de mauvaise grâce. "J'étais en train de travailler sur la nouvelle affaire." Il trouvait le moment vraiment mal choisi car il sentait qu'une réalisation allait le frapper après de longues heures à réfléchir. Elle était cependant partie aussi vite qu'elle s'était lentement approchée lorsque la voix de son père lui parvint.

\- "Chloé vient demain."  
L'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant que sa bouche ne tente d'articuler des mots que son cerveau semblait avoir oubliés.

\- "Mais... années... ossible... comment... Quoi ?!", cria-t-il presque, son visage affichant toujours la même expression stupéfaite.

\- "Chloé vient demain", répéta le shérif d'une voix calme, mais Scott pouvait entendre ses battements de coeur accélérer tout comme ceux de son fils.

\- "Hum...", fit le loup-garou, voyant que son ami était comme statufié, même s'il était gêné de s'insérer dans une conversation ayant l'air personnelle. "C'est la policière de Los Angeles dont tu m'as parlé, c'est ça ? Celle que tu considères comme une grande soeur ?"

\- "Oui."  
Stiles se tourna vers l'alpha, surpris qu'il s'en souvienne, la discussion remontant à des années. "Mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis un bon moment, plusieurs années en fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a décidé de venir."

\- "Moi je le sais", dit Noah, le regard des deux adolescents à présent sur lui. "Vous vous rappelez de l'affaire avec le kanima, quand je ne connaissais pas encore l'existence du surnaturel ?"  
_Comment oublier... _pensa simultanément le duo.  
"Les meurtres étranges s'enchaînaient sans que je puisse trouver de connection, ou même trouver un moyen d'arrêter le coupable. J'étais vraiment perdu, je pensais devenir fou à force de ne faire qu'attendre l'annonce d'une autre mort, ou entendre des rapports à propos d'une créature reptilienne. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté qui n'hésiterait pas à m'aider, quelqu'un qui porterait un oeil neuf à l'enquête. Alors je lui ai envoyé un mail, lui demandant de venir", expliqua-t-il, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il continuait à parler, répondant à la question muette des deux membres de la meute qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Chloé n'avait pas cherché à le contacter plus tôt. "Elle n'a jamais répondu. En tout cas la vague de meurtres s'était stoppée et je n'y ai rapidement plus pensé. Avec les sacrifices rituels qui ont suivi, les nouvelles morts et ma fouille dans les vieilles affaires non-résolues depuis que j'ai découvert que le monde est plus vaste que je ne le croyais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y reprêter attention. Du moins jusqu'à son coup de fil il y a dix minutes."

\- "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a ignoré ton appel à l'aide ?"  
Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir des sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou pour comprendre que Stiles était déçu par la policière. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pourrait être plus important qu'aider ceux qui sont sa famille en tout sauf par le sang lorqu'ils ont désespérément besoin de soutien.

\- "Chloé a aussi eu son lot de problèmes. Être lieutenant à Los Angeles n'est pas la même chose qu'être shérif dans une ville comme Beacon Hills."  
Noah défendait fermement celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce.

\- "Le Nemeton rend Beacon Hills unique, et avec toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'il attire, les officiers ici doivent sans doute avoir un travail plus difficile que là-bas", intervint Scott avant de se rendre compte au regard noir de Noah que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour soulever ce point. Il se dépêcha de regarder le sol alors que le père de l'humain de la meute soupira.

\- "Les deux ne peuvent pas vraiment être comparés ; les affaires à Los Angeles sont très différentes. Pour en revenir à ta question, Stiles, au moment où je lui ai envoyé ce message, elle rentrait d'une prise d'otage par utilisation d'un poison fait main, chaque échantillon étant différent de l'autre et n'ayant qu'un seul antidote. Le criminel derrière tout ça voulait prouver que l'homme était prêt à tout pour sauver sa vie, aussi bien au sens figuré que littéral, et obligeait des personnalités connues à renoncer à leur talent pour sauver la vie d'un adolescent choisi au hasard, qui n'avait que 24h tout au plus après l'apparition des premiers symptômes." Le shérif avait l'air peiné, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Cela intrigua les deux amis, qui écoutaient avec attention, même si Stiles commençait à s'impatienter. "Toutes les formules n'étaient connues que de l'ancien docteur, et Chloé... s'est faite empoisonner sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils ont tenté de l'arrêter. Le docteur s'est suicidé et la fiole d'antidote s'est brisée... aujourd'hui encore personne ne sait comment la formule a pu être récupérée, et elle a survécu in extremis. Ce n'est pas elle qui aurait dû être là, Stiles, c'est nous qui aurions dû nous tenir à ses côtés lorqu'elle avait besoin du soutien de sa famille." Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de l'homme lorsqu'il eût fini de raconter l'histoire. Il se sentait coupable, tout comme son fils qui était de plus honteux d'avoir douté de Chloé. Scott, à qui ces émotions étaient partagées, étant un loup-garou aux sens sensibles, ne savait trop quoi penser, même s'il était rempli de compassion pour les trois.

\- "Tu... tu as raison papa, je me sens... tellement coupable...". Sa voix était tremblante et empreinte de tristesse.

\- "Viens là fiston", lui dit son père en l'entourant de ses bras. "Chloé est toujours là, et c'est l'essentiel. Alors quand elle viendra demain, je veux voir un grand sourire remplacer cet air sur ton visage, vu ?", dit-il en le lâchant.

\- "Oui, chef !", répondit Stiles, le coin de ses lèvres remontant déjà légèrement.

\- "Chloé arrivera demain vers la fin de l'après-midi. Apparemment, elle sera accompagnée de Trixie, Dan et trois nouveaux amis, Ella, Mazikeen et... Lucifer. Ils loueront une maison pendant qu'ils seront ici.  
Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit.

\- "Lucifer ?! Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec le Diable ?"  
Le sourire du lycéen devint presque diabolique alors qu'il pensait à toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'ils pourraient préparer ensemble si l'homme était à la hauteur de son nom, ou à toutes celles qu'ils pourraient lui faire s'il ne l'était pas.  
**(Je précise qu'étant catholique, la réplique de Stiles n'était rien de plus qu'une blague et je ne cherchais en rien à insulter le christianisme.)**  
Son père semblait avoir deviné ses pensées alors qu'il le prévenait :

\- "Stiles Stilinski, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises tant que nos invités seront là."

\- "Moi ce que je me demande plutôt après tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est si le Diable existe vraiment."  
Le duo père-fils se figea avant de se tourner vers Scott qui venait de soulever une hypothèse aussi effrayante qu'intéressante. Stiles fut le premier à briser l'atmosphère sérieuse en riant légèrement.

\- "Imagine papa, si Chloé est vraiment amie avec le Diable, ce serait trop stylé !"

\- "Sauf qu'il ne s'appelle sans doute Lucifer que parce que ses parents ont eut une période sataniste, et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que le Diable soit ami avec des humains, donc désolé de briser tes illusions fiston, mais tu ne vas certainement pas le rencontrer." Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "Si on ne peut même plus rigoler..."

\- "Le vrai problème concerne le fait que je lui ai parlé de meurtres étranges dans mon mail, et qu'elle est sans doute venue espérant m'aider." Le shérif regarda gravement les deux adolescents.

\- "Pas de réunion de meute, c'est ça ?", en conclut l'hyperactif.

\- "Chloé n'est pas au courant pour le surnaturel, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit."

**\- **  
**Et c'est déjà la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère que j'ai bien respecté les personnalités des personnages. ^^**  
**Pour les sorties, je pense que ce serait toutes les deux semaines, et semaines si j'ai du temps libre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pour ceux qui se demandent, l'histoire va surtout suivre les grands traits de la trame de Teen Wolf, avec quelques références à Lucifer. Elle va commencer après l'affaire Malia et la découverte des pouvoirs de Kira ; Isaac a été attaqué par les onis mais ces derniers ne sont pas encore venus pour les autres membres de la meute. L'arrivée de la team Lucifer à Beacon Hills se déroulera entre les deux épisodes.**  
**Pour les sorties je pense en faire plus cette semaine afin de mettre la trame de l'histoire en route, puis je reviendrai à un rythme normal d'une sortie par semaine environ, parfois plus parfois moins selon mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps.**

\- "Dis maman, c'est loin Beacon Hills ?"

\- "Environ 10h de route, chérie. Tu as bien ton livre et ta tablette ?", dit Chloé à Trixie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Lux.

\- "Lucifer !", cria la fillette en apercevant le Diable dans la ruelle adjacente au nightclub. Elle attrapa la jambe de l'ange déchu désemparé, en lui disant : "Tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison aussi souvent qu'avant ?"

\- "Petite humaine !", fit-il. "Je _suppose_... que cela est réciproque ?"  
Le pauvre Diable adressa un regard presque suppliant à Chloé, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, ayant rarement l'occasion de voir Lucifer dans une situation où sa langue acérée et son sans gêne ne lui étaient d'aucune aide.  
Considérant cependant après quelques minutes où le propriétaire du Lux essayait désespérément de décrocher Trixie de sa jambe sur laquelle elle semblait coller, que sa torture avait assez duré, elle appela :

\- "Trixie ! Laisse Lucifer tranquille !" La fillette afficha un air déçu avant de rejoindre sa mère, qui aperçut le soulagement sur le visage de Lucifer alors qu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait, avant de retourner à son attitude habituelle.  
_Alors comme ça le Diable a peur des enfants..._

\- "Lieutenant !"  
Elle se retint de pouffer alors que celui-ci l'interpella. "Dan et Ella sont déjà arrivés. Nous n'attendons plus que Mazikeen, qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver ; elle est l'un des rares démons respectant les horaires." Il plaisantait mais Chloé se raidit, pas encore tout à fait habituée à cette nouvelle réalité. Semblant le réaliser mais n'en montrant rien, à part une légère ombre dans ses yeux qui ne dura qu'un instant, il continua. "Veuillez juste..." Il frissonna. "... garder votre progéniture en laisse pendant le voyage." Ayant abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de convaincre Lucifer que les enfants ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, la lieutenant de police soupira juste intérieurement avant de se diriger vers la voiture où les deux autres l'attendait. Étonnamment, le Diable avait choisi une sept places familiale noire, complètement contraire à son style habituel. Elle se rendit compte cependant quand elle se fut assez approchée pour distinguer l'habitacle à travers les vitres, que les sièges étaient en cuir noir semblant très comfortable, et que l'automobile disposait de toutes les dernières fonctionnalités.  
_On peut quand même déjà considérer qu'il a fait un effort..._ _enfin je crois._

\- "Hey Chloé ! Comment ça va ?" Une voix familière se fit entendre alors qu'elle sentit des bras l'entourer et une tête se presser contre son torse.

\- "Très bien Ella, et toi ?"

\- "Super !", répondit la scientifique, ne bougeant pas d'un poil et resserrant même son étreinte. Chloé attendait qu'elle la lâche, ce moment n'arrivant toujours pas.

\- "Hum... Ella, tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ?"

\- "Ah, oui, pardon !", fit-elle en reculant, un grand sourire couvrant la moitié de son visage alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

\- "Je suis teeeellement contente que tu m'ai invitée, ça fait super longtemps que je voulais partir en vacances mais toute seule c'est nul en plus toutes les nouvelles affaires n'avaient vraiment rien d'intéressant à déduire et je m'ennuyais à mort et... je suis beaucoup trop excitée, c'est ça ?", conclut-elle devant l'air amusé de Chloé qui tentait de la suivre dans son monologue, comme toujours quand elle était heureuse.

\- "Moi aussi je suis contente que tu viennes, Ella", lui répondit la policière en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de la scientifique, et tournant ensuite la tête vers Dan qui approchait.

\- "Salut !", lui dit-il alors qu'elle retournait la politesse.

\- "Salut."

\- "C'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi, il me fallait vraiment des vacances, avec _sa _mort..." Sa voix se brisa presque sur les derniers mots, et ses traits reflétaient une profonde tristesse. Une vague de compassion submergea Chloé alors que ses traits s'adoucissaient et qu'elle lui répondait :

\- "Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, mais c'est Lucifer qui y a pensé ; il s'inquiétait pour toi."

\- "Lucifer ?! Tu plaisantes ?!" La stupéfaction avait remplacé la tristesse.

\- "Enfin il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais c'était l'idée. Moi aussi j'étais surprise quand il m'a montré qu'il se souciait de tout le monde, et qu'il faisait en fait attention à nos sentiments. Mais ne lui répète pas, je suis sûre qu'il va le nier de toute façon." Elle se pencha pour attraper sa valise qu'elle avait posée plus tôt.  
"Je vais aller mettre mes affaires dans le coffre", dit-elle en laissant un Dan stupéfait que Lucifer puisse penser à lui planté sur place.  
Après s'être repris, il repéra l'homme à l'accent britannique et se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci le vit et lui lança :

\- "Daniel ! Vous n'avez pas oublié vos sous-vêtements j'espère, car il n'est pas question que je vous en prête."

\- "Qu- Non !"

\- "Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me parler ? À moins que cela ne soit pour admirer mon magnifique visage..."  
Dan soupira et retint son envie de frapper le Diable.

\- "Merci de nous avoir invités, Ella et moi. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire."

\- "Oh... Merci, mais je pense que vous devriez plutôt aller voir Chloé pour cela."  
Dan se rappela des paroles de la lieutenant : _"Je suis sûre qu'il va le nier de toute façon." _

\- "Déjà fait et c'est bien vous que je veux remercier, alors ne me le faites pas regretter et surtout ne vous y habituez pas."  
Il partit à grands pas avant de perdre patience, laissant l'ange déchu se marmonner :

\- "Tch... Elle ne sait pas se taire..."

\- "Qui ne sait pas se taire ?", demanda Maze qui s'était comme matérialisée derrière lui.

\- "Personne Maze, et tu es comme toujours la dernière !" Lui aussi se dirigea vers la voiture, la démone le suivant de près, un air amusé sur le visage. "Hop hop ! Tout le monde dans la voiture ! Pas de temps à perdre !", dit-il alors qu'il arrivait en vue des quatre autres, et que la dernière chargeait son sac dans le coffre.  
Lucifer conduisait, avec Dan à ses côtés, tandis que les trois autres adultes s'étaient partagé la banquette arrière et que Trixie occupait un des sièges amovibles du coffre.  
Le Diable démarra et s'engagea sur la route principale en leur annonçant :  
\- "Mesdames et messieurs accrochez bien vos ceintures, le départ pour Beacon Hills et ses meurtres étranges à résoudre est imminent !"


	4. Chapitre 3

Il était 19h. Lucifer s'était engagé sur la départementale menant à Beacon Hills et, bientôt, l'entrée de la ville fut en vue.

\- "Je vais appeler Noah pour le prévenir que nous arrivons", les informa la lieutenant.

\- "Stiles !", appela Noah. Contrairement à la dernière fois, l'hyperactif descendit les marches quatre à quatre, Scott à nouveau sur ses talons, et fit face à son père sautant presque d'excitement. "Chloé vient de me passer un coup de fil ; ils arrivent dans dix minutes à la maison. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de mettre la table, de préparer l'apéro et de sortir les poubelles."

\- "Non tout est- il fallait sortir les poubelles ?!"

\- "Parfait, tu vas pouvoir y aller. Elles sont dans l'entrée." Son père lui décocha un sourire lumineux avant de lui indiquer la direction, celui-ci s'élargissant d'autant plus lorsque l'adolescent grommela.

\- "Attends je vais t'aider", lui proposa Scott.

\- "Merci", lui répondit son ami en lui donnant deux énormes sacs de déchets, et prenant lui-même les deux plus petits des quatre.

\- "Hey ! J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, pas faire tout le boulot à ta place !" Mais Stiles était déjà sorti, sa voix lui parvenant de dehors :

\- "Superforce de loup-garou, mec !" Ledit loup-garou hésita à utiliser ladite force pour lui lancer un des sacs dessus, avant de se raviser devant la bonne humeur de son meilleur ami, qui était rare après leur rituel au Nemeton, qui leur causait toujours des hallucinations.  
Stiles posa les poubelles dans la rue devant et attendit que Scott le rejoigne. Alors qu'il regardait l'affiche publicitaire de l'autre côté de la chaussée, il se rendit compte que les lettres étaient comme organisées en anagrammes ; impossible à lire. Sa joie retomba instantanément à la vue de ce phénomène qui se répétait de plus en plus fréquemment ces dernières semaines ; tant et si bien que ses rêves se mélangeaient à la réalité et qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de différencier les deux. L'alpha, inquiet pour son meilleur ami dont il avait perçu le changement d'humeur, l'interpella :

\- "Hé Stiles ! Ça va ? T'as l'air super pâle !"

\- "Scott... je crois que... ça recomm-" Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une voiture familiale noire, qui se gara devant le duo.

\- "Stiles !" Une voix familière se fit entendre alors que la porte passagère s'ouvrit et que Chloé se précipita vers Stiles avant de l'enserrer affectueusement dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué bonhomme !" Elle le libéra. "Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, j'aurais dû être là pour vous deux..."

\- "C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Tu avais tes problèmes et puis tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte." Elle lui sourit, soulagée, avant de se tourner vers Scott qui les observait se de lui demander :

\- "Tu dois être Scott, non ? Stiles m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."

\- "Oui. Ravi de vous rencontrer, madame Decker."

\- "Appelle-moi Chloé." Une autre boule de chair surgit de l'automobile pendant qu'ils discutaient et, comme plus tôt dans la journée avec Lucifer, elle se glua aux jambes de Stiles en hurlant à l'adolescent abasourdi :

\- "Stiiiiiles ! Ça fait trop longtemps !"

\- "Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Trixie. Tu as grandi dis donc !" Imitant une nouvelle fois le Diable, il supplia Chloé du regard, qui allait intervenir lorsque l'ange déchu s'exprima :

\- "Enfin quelqu'un partage ma douleur..."

\- "Lucifer ! Je suis trop contente d'être venue !", dit la fillette alors que le Diable esquivait sa tentative de câlin après qu'elle ait lâché l'hyperactif, et qu'elle finissait dans les bras de son père qui la souleva et la tint dans ses bras.

\- "Viens par là moustique !" Il se tourna ensuite vers Stiles à qui il serra la main. "Cette coupe de cheveux te va beaucoup mieux."

\- "Merci Dan !" Stiles venait à peine de se remettre de Trixie qu'une nouvelle tornade aux cheveux noirs resserrait son étreinte autour de son torse.

\- "Chloé m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton père. C'est super d'enfin vous recontrer !"

\- "Et voici Ella, ma collègue de la police scientifique. Elle est excellente à son travail et... c'est sa manière de dire bonjour", expliqua la lieutenant. La dernière à sortir fut Maze, qui lança un regard noir aux adolescents, étant de mauvaise humeur après s'être ennuyée pendant des heures dans la voiture, et avoir perdu plusieurs fois de suite à un jeu face à Trixie.

\- "Suivez-moi à l'intérieur ! Mon père nous attend !" Le groupe avança derrière Stiles, qui avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée suivi de Scott. Le loup-garou avait toutes les peines du monde à suivre son ami en mode "surexcité" malgré sa vitesse, car il en devenait totalement imprévisible.  
L'hyperactif déboula dans la cuisine où se trouvait son père et lui jeta à la figure l'équivalent de :

\- "ChloéestarrivéequandScottetmoionasortilespoubellesetTrixiem'asautédessusetjecroisuneautrepersonneElla?aussietilsmesuiventdoncilsvontêtrelàdansuninstant!" Son père lui jeta un regard fatigué.

-"Stiles ? Tu vas ralentir et me répéter ça en ar-ti-cu-lant. Ok ?" Ce dernier hocha la tête et obéit.

-"Chlo-é-est-ar-ri-vée-quand-Scott-et-moi-on-a-sor-ti-les-pou-bel-les-et-Tri-xie-m'a-sau-té-des-sus-et-je-crois-une-au-tre-per-son-ne.-Ella ?-aus-si-et-" Cette fois le regard du shérif était exaspéré en plus d'être fatigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la fille de son vieil ami à travers l'encadrure de la porte, qui interrompit Stiles.

-"Noah ! Tu m'as manqué ! J'aurais dû venir plus tôt !"

-"Toi aussi Chloé, mais pas la peine de t'excuser, Stiles et moi on aurait pu te rendre visite aussi." Son regard s'assombrit. "On aurait dû, en fait."

-"Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant." Elle se tourna vers le groupe. "Laisse moi te présenter Ella, Lucifer et… où est Maze ?"

-"Hmmm… Je crois qu'elle est partie faire un tour pour, je cite "aller s'éclater". Vous savez Lieutenant, tout ce qui inclut de l'alcool, du sexe ou de la drogue ; je pense même les trois vu combien elle était énervée."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Scott alors que la voix de Lucifer lui parvint ; c'était la même intuition étrange que lorsque l'homme était sorti de la voiture. Si la femme, Mazikeen s'il se souvenait bien, et lui avaient tous deux une odeur inhabituelle quoique pas encore dans le domaine de l'étrange, cette dernière en avait une se rapprochant de celle de Parrish. Lucifer d'un autre côté lui donnait envie de s'éloigner le plus possible. Le loup-garou ne s'était cependant pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de son instinct de survie tournant à plein régime, et tentant de l'éloigner de ce qu'il considérait comme le plus grand danger auquel il ait jamais eu affaire. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait peur, de la façon la plus viscérale qu'il soit. Une peur qui lui venait directement de ses gênes à une époque où le plus faible s'inclinait devant le plus fort, espérant en tremblant que ce dernier l'épargne.  
_Je crois que tu as pris la théorie du Diable parcourant la Terre trop au sérieux mon vieux._  
Semblant n'avoir pas remarqué la réaction de Scott, les autres continuèrent leur discussion.

\- "Je préfère ne pas savoir tout compte fait..."

\- "Il faudrait vraiment que vous appreniez à choisir un jour lieutenant", répondit le Diable en souriant.

\- "Je me contenterais de ne rien savoir le jour où Maze sera convoquée au tribunal", lui renvoya la policière avec un sourire encore plus grand.  
L'ange déchu se tourna ensuite vers Noah.

\- "Pas besoin de l'attendre, elle rentrera sans doute directement à la maison que j'ai louée demain matin."

\- "D'ac...cord..." Le shérif décocha un regard signifiant _Toi, tu me dois une explication plus tard _à Chloé, puis les invita tous à s'installer dans le salon.

**\- **  
**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre.**  
**Il faut imaginer que Stiles parle d'abord très vite, puis délibérément très lentement à son père quand il arrive dans la cuisine.**


	5. Chapitre 4

Lucifer s'était assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Chloé, Ella et Dan qui portait Trixie sur ses genoux. Elle en était cependant vite descendue à l'arrivée des apéros. Stiles, son père et Scott s'étaient installés sur des chaises en face, ce qui arrangeait l'alpha ne voulant pas s'approcher du Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- "Alors, comment vous êtes-vous tous rencontrés ?", demanda Noah.

\- "Eh bien... Ella occupe le poste de la police scientifique depuis un an à la station. Et Lucifer était un témoin sur un homicide que j'enquêtais. Maze travaille comme barman au nightclub dont il est propriétaire, elle est...", répondit Chloé, cherchant les mots pour décrire le lien vieux de plusieurs millénaires entre le Diable et la démone, "... une de ses amies de longue date."

\- "Ah..." Le shérif avait remarqué un léger changement dans le ton de la voix et dans les yeux de la lieutenant au moment où elle mentionna l'ange déchu. Il était évident aussi de par la façon dont ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés en s'asseyant qu'ils étaient plus que des amis.  
Le Diable quant à lui fixait Scott, dont il avait aperçu les yeux briller rouge plus tôt. Cela mettait très mal à l'aise le loup-garou, qui n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de la pièce. Lucifer avait reconnu une des créatures que son père avait créé avec son aide, se rendant compte qu'il allait avoir à réduire son aura pour ne pas révéler sa nature. Chloé lui avait bien fait comprendre avant d'arriver que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était pour Noah d'apprendre l'existence du surnaturel, et par conséquent il allait devoir réfréner ses "lucifereries", comme elle les appelait. De plus, s'il y avait un alpha en ville, alors sa meute ne devait pas être loin. Ledit alpha sentit le sentiment qui l'oppressait s'alléger d'un coup, même s'il pouvait encore sentir sa présence, et que l'homme, qui le gênait à force de le fixer, lui donnait encore vaguement envie de s'éloigner de lui.  
_Il faudra que je pense à en informer Maze, _se dit le Diable en se faisant un post-it mental.

\- Retrouvons Maze -

La démone frappait des arbres dans la forêt pour se calmer. Elle détestait les longs voyages en voiture car elle avait le mal des transports, ce dont personne ne se doutait. Alors que la meilleure tortionnaire de l'Enfer se défoulait, un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle, à côté de la maison en ruine près de laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses yeux plissés scrutant l'espace devant elle, Mazikeen adopta une posture de combat, ses jambes légèrement écartées bien plantées au sol et ses mains aux poings serrés devant elle, espérant secrètement qu'un humain inconscient du danger ait l'audace de s'approcher. Maze repéra enfin une silhouette sous les arbres à environ 10 mètres d'elle ; c'était un homme bien bâti dans la vingtaine, aux cheveux noirs, yeux gris, et à l'air à la fois ténébreux et colérique.  
Ravie d'avoir trouvé un punching-ball semblant résistant, la démone se jeta immédiatement sur lui, qui esquiva puis partit à toute allure, voulant éviter le combat.  
Peu après être partie à sa poursuite, Maze s'arrêta dans une clairière et se lécha les lèvres. L'inconnu l'avait semée.  
_Finalement,_ se dit-elle, _je vais peut-être plus m'amuser que prévu._  
Elle était intriguée par le fait qu'un humain puisse la surpasser. Sa connaissance du terrain entrait aussi en jeu, bien sûr, mais l'homme possédait une vitesse faisant jeu égal avec la sienne. La tortionnaire sourit à pleines dents.  
_Il faudra que je le retrouve, pour lui faire passer l'envie de m'humilier._  
Lorsqu'elle retourna sur ses pas, elle remarqua au sol un morceau de papier, avec griffoné dessus un nom et un numéro de téléphone.  
**Derek Hale - XXXXXXXXXX**

*****Et le temps passe...****

Les pas de Mazikeen l'avait menée au lycée de Beacon Hills, où elle entendit des rumeurs à propos d'une fête clandestine pour Halloween.  
Elle s'approcha de Danny qui était à l'entrée du bâtiment un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et lui tapota l'épaule. L'adolescent se retourna pour voir une femme au tein basané et à l'air féroce le jauger du regard, de la tête aux pieds. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, cette dernière l'attrapa et l'emmèna dans les vestiaires masculins qu'elle avait repérés plus tôt. La démone plaqua le lycéen contre un des casiers, avant d'approcher son visage du sien, de planter ses yeux marrons dans ceux de (sa victime) son interlocuteur, et de lui demander :

,- "C'est bien toi qui organise la fête de ce soir ? T'as besoin d'aide ? J'ai rien à faire." C'était sans doute la dernière des questions auxquelles un Danny abasourdi s'attendait.  
À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les jumeaux, qui avait aperçu la scène dehors, entrèrent, Ethan devenant furieux à la vue de son petit-ami contre les casiers.

\- "Laisse-le tranquille !" hurla-t-il à une Mazikeen amusée.

\- "Et si je ne veux pas ?" répondit la démone en tournant la tête vers lui, ne relâchant pas d'un pouce la pression de son bras sur le torse de l'homosexuel, et se collant même encore plus à lui.  
Maintenant fou furieux, Ethan grogna et était sur le point de se transformer lorsque-

\- "Ethan !" le prévint son frère.

\- "Arrêtez !" cria Danny. Celui-ci de dégagea de l'étreinte de Maze et se dirigea vers Ethan, lui assurant par son regard qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il soupira. "Elle a entendu dire que j'organisais une fête et voulait aider. Les deux frères la regardèrent avec suspicion.

\- "Vraiment ?" demanda dubitativement Aiden.

\- "S'il y a une chose que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est m'éclater. Alors si y a une fête, pas question que je la loupe."

\- "Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait lieu. Je n'ai pas d'endroit qui convienne." Les jumeaux se regardèrent et dirent en choeur :

\- "Le loft de Derek !"

\- "Vous pensez que ça irait ?"

\- "Grand, vide et éloigné des autres maisons."

\- "Il va falloir que vous me montriez mais je pense qu'on est bon." répondit Danny. Maze les interrompit :

\- "Derek, ce serait pas un mec ténébreux à l'air renfrogné ?"

\- "Si !" Les trois répondirent en même temps.

\- "Parfait ! Allons voir ce loft !" Elle se dirigea vers la sortie des locaux.  
"Moi c'est Mazikeen au fait !" 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bon, j'ai publié jusqu'au chapitre 29 sur Wattpad et je suis en train de rattraper mon retard ici, mais je laisse mes notes en bas de page qui sont donc fausses au moment où vous les lisez ! /!\ Attention /!\**

_Le repas avec le groupe s'est... plutôt bien passé_, se dit Chloé alors qu'elle aidait à faire la vaisselle. Comme d'habitude, Lucifer avait tendance à vouloir devenir le centre de l'attention, et la conversation s'était vite dirigée sur ses "exploits" en tant que partenaire, notamment les fois où il avait fumé une preuve, jonglé avec une preuve, perdu une- bref toutes les fois où il avait ruiné leurs chances de trouver les coupables. Il se rattrapait cependant souvent bien vite, notamment grâce à son impressionnant réseau de connaissances. Il expliqua qu'il faisait des "marchés" avec ceux qui avaient besoin de quelque chose, et qu'en échange ces personnes lui en devaient une. Cela pouvait aller de s'arranger pour que quelqu'un n'aille pas en prison à un simple paquet de cigarettes selon son humeur et ses autres marchés. Un tel réseau était inestimable, surtout entre les mains de la police. Noah comprit immédiatement l'intérêt qu'ils avaient à ce que l'ange déchu soit de leur côté, surtout qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à passer son procès s'il leur venait l'idée de l'arrêter. Lucifer ne semblait cependant de s'intéresser à ces affaires que parce que Chloé l'était, et n'allait aider qu'elle.  
_C'est un sacré partenaire que tu t'es trouvé là, _pensa le shérif.  
Son fils Stiles le tira des ses rêveries alors qu'il essuyait la dernière assiette.

\- "Papa ! Danny organise une fête pour Halloween ce soir ! Scott et moi on y va, il y a déjà Lydia, Isaac, Allison et Kira !" L'adolescent avait passé la tête par l'encadrure de la porte. "On essaiera de rentrer pas trop tard !" Noah, ayant peu d'espoir de les voir rentrer à une heure décente étant donné qu'il était déjà 22h, mais ne voulant pas lui gâcher sa soirée, le prévint :

\- "Tu as intérêt à être là demain matin quand je me lève !"

\- "T'inquiète !" Il répondit et se précipita dehors.

\- "Ai-je bien entendu 'fête' ?", demanda Lucifer alors que son visage apparaissait au même endroit que celui de Stiles avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.  
_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que je trouve que les deux se ressemblent, _pensa avec inquiétude le shérif.

\- "Allez ! Démarre !" Stiles frappa le volant de ses paumes, énervé que sa Jeep choisisse toujours les pires moments pour le lâcher.

\- "Comment on va y aller ?" Scott tentait de trouver une solution mais leurs parents ne pourraient pas les emmener, et les autres les attendaient déjà là-bas. Une voix se fit alors entendre à travers la vitre de la portière de l'hyperactif, qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

\- "Besoin d'un chauffeur ?", demanda l'homme en costume noir, un sourire sur le visage et les clés de la familiale se balançant dans sa main.  
Les deux lycéens se regardèrent.

\- "Oui !", dirent-ils en choeur.

\- Maze -

Maze avait aidé à décorer le loft pendant 2h30. La dernière demi-heure avait été réservée à la peinture de symboles fluorescents sur le haut des corps de Danny, Ethan et Aiden. Maze s'était quant à elle mise en brassière et avait opté pour de longues traces symétriques jaunes, oranges et rouges qui s'allongeaient de chaque côté de son torse et rejoignaient celles de son dos, se prolongeant dans son cou et sur son visage. Les couleurs et les formes courbées permettait au feu qui était dessiné sur son corps de prendre mouvement avec elle.  
Il était maintenant presque 22h et la démone se déplaçait gracieusement et sans difficulté parmi la masse d'adolescents transpirant et se trémoussant sur la piste au son d'une musique rythmée. C'est sûr, elle avait participé à et même organisé de meilleures fêtes à Los Angeles, mais celle-ci avait un charme particulier, venant peut-être de sa nouveauté. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier Danny et les jumeaux après que le malentendu se soit dissipé et qu'elle ait travaillé et discuté avec eux pendant plusieurs heures. Elle sourit en se remémorant leurs visages surpris par sa force et sa dextérité venu le moment d'installer l'équipement encombrant.  
La tortionnaire était enfin au comptoir improvisé, où le barman la reconnut.

\- "Quelque chose de fort !" Elle hurla pour se faire entendre par dessus ma musique. Il hocha la tête et lui donna rapidement sa boisson, la démone repérant au même moment les deux adolescents qui les avaient accueillis devant la maison de leur hôte qui entraient. Elle sourit malicieusement. "La soirée ne fait que commencer."

Scott et Stiles coururent presque du parking à l'entrée du loft, déjà très en retard. Lucifer pris son temps pour s'adosser à la voiture et s'allumer une cigarette, observant les bâtiments environnant. Pas trop loin de lui se tenait un homme qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de la sienne. Trois enfants costumés s'approchèrent dans son dos et lui crièrent le traditionnel "Des bonbons ou un sort !" Il se retourna et les regarda avant que ses yeux ne tournent à un bleu brillant et que ses crocs ne surgissent, rugissant sur les enfants et les effrayant. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il allait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté quand il entendit une voix.

\- "Tiens tiens... qu'est ce que nous avons là ?"  
Derek sursauta et se retourna une fois de plus, se trouvant face à trois silhouettes en cape noire et masque d'argent. La voix provenait quant à elle de sa droite ; un homme se tenait dans l'ombre du bâtiment.  
Le groupe de trois avança d'un pas dans la direction de l'inconnu. Celui-ci leur parla : "Donc vous ne me reconnaissez pas." Il relâcha alors une aura si puissante qu'elle assomma presque le loup-garou, et fit reculer les onis de deux pas. "Mieux comme ça ?" L'ironie suintait de sa voix. Les trois encapuchonnés reculèrent encore, l'un deux effleurant l'oreille de l'ancien alpha au passage, et disparurent dans un léger nuage de fumée noire chacun. Derek sentait sa tête commencer à tourner et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux de l'homme avant de s'effondrer. Des yeux qui brillaient rouge...  
_Un alpha ?! Aussi puissant ?!,_ furent ses dernières pensées avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutisse.

**-**  
**Et un cliffhanger pour la route, un !**  
**La suite devrait arriver ce week-end (demain si j'ai l'inspiration et le temps pour).**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Vili vilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez !**

Derek se réveilla la face contre l'asphalte. Il se releva d'un bond, jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux à son environnement. Tous les attaquants avaient disparu.  
_Il ne faut pas que le massacre qui a eu lieu la dernière fois que les alphas sont venus se reproduise. Je dois prévenir Scott._  
Le loup-garou décida de creuser encore un peu son hypothèse avant d'organiser une réunion de meute, et tenta donc de trouver et suivre les traces des créatures inconnues.

\- Stiles -

Stiles se sentait seul. Allison était venue avec Isaac et Scott était parti rejoindre une Kira très nerveuse sur la piste. Lydia avait disparu et même les jumeaux étaient trop occupés.  
_Je n'ai pas vu un des deux depuis un moment d'ailleurs._  
À ce moment, une fille peinturlurée lui entoura le visage de ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis lâcha l'adolescent éberlué qui tenta de la rejoindre alors qu'elle se perdait dans la foule. Il la rattrapa près du mur ; elle était complètement saoule et... lesbienne. Sa petite-amie était l'un des sacrifices.  
_Dire que je pensais enfin avoir une touche..._

\- "T'as pas un ouvre-bouteille ?"

\- "Euh...si je crois," répondit Stiles. Il lui en tendit un.

\- "C'est marrant ta clé y'a du phosphore dessus regarde !" Et elle l'embrassa, cette fois à pleine bouche.

\- "T'es pas censée aimer les filles ?"

\- "Si !" Et elle l'embrassa encore.

\- "Donc t'aime les mecs aussi ?"

\- "Absolument !" Et encore. Il la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner un peu, essayant de se concentrer.

\- "C'est quoi du phosphore ?"

\- "Oh ! Dans toutes les substances qui brillent. Tes dents, du détergent, ça... ça réagit aux UV, c'est pour ça que ça brille." Elle regarda vite la clé. "P'têt c'est une substance chimique ? Y'en a aussi dedans."

\- "Non je croi-" Son visage se durcit subitement. "Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé je viens de me rappeler j'ai un truc super important désolé hein !" Et il la planta là après lui avoir conseillé de boire en entier la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait donné.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?" L'adolescent sursauta à la voix de Maze, qui était apparue de nulle part dans son dos.

\- "R-rien, vraiment, j'ai juste oublié de vérifier si j'avais bien fait quelque chose." Il ajouta d'un ton mal assuré :  
"Vraiment rien de suspect ou inquiétant ou en rapport avec un meurtrier... à plus hein !" Et il se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie.  
La démone trouvant que s'il était juste étrange en premier lieu, ce qu'il venait de dire le rendait définitivement suspect, elle s'apprêta à le suivre.  
_La chasse est ouverte, _pensait-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, quand soudainement, elle entendit Danny crier à Aiden de venir. Remettant son projet de stalker l'hyperactif à plus tard, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé une fille qu'ils connaissaient complètement frigorifiée sur le balcon.

\- "Lydia ! Tiens bon !", s'exclama Aiden en la portant jusqu'au chauffage à l'arrière, s'éloignant de la fête qui battait toujours son plein. Ils y retrouvèrent Isaac et Allison avec Ethan.

\- "Lydia ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" La chasseuse se précipita pour aider Aiden, s'inquiétant pour sa meilleure amie. L'ancien alpha lui était partagé entre cette dernière et son frère jumeau, qui se tenait assis près de la source de chaleur, l'air beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- "Qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ?!"

\- "Ils sont apparus de nulle part", s'exprima faiblement la banshee.  
Les regards de Isaac et Allison se croisèrent. Ils avaient vérifié l'arrière des oreilles de leurs amis pour y découvrir une sorte de 5 inversé.

\- "Ce sont les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes", lui dit la chasseuse.

\- "Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle à ton père", répondit le loup-garou.  
Maze qui était juste de l'autre côté du mur commençait à trouver la ville de plus en plus intéressante. Son sang de démon bouillait à la pensée des futurs affrontements, et elle espérait que les choses dont ils parlaient viendraient la trouver.  
Au même moment, une voix grave tonna à travers la salle, la musique ayant été coupée.

\- "SORTEZ !" La démone grogna. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un l'empêche de s'amuser. Elle commençait à se diriger vers l'estrade du DJ où se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans les bois lorsqu'un de ses bras se retrouva enserré dans une poigne de fer.  
Instinctivement, la tortionnaire se retourna d'un bond, prête à faire face à un ennemi... qui n'était autre que Lucifer. Elle se relâcha un peu, même si ses muscles restaient tendus.

\- "Lâche-moi !"  
Pendant ce temps, le groupe était sorti pour trouver l'origine de la commotion, et leur regard se porta sur le duo, tout comme celui de Derek. Ils virent le Diable murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de la démone, qui se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le seigneur de l'Enfer lui emboîta le pas, non sans un dernier regard au loup-garou ténébreux, qui frissonna à son sourire moqueur. La présence du parking était revenue. Il avait trouvé l'alpha.

\- Chloé -

Chloé ne faisant absolument pas confiance à Lucifer, avait décidé d'aller chercher les deux lycéens à la fête.  
_Déjà 4h,_ pensa-t-elle. La lieutenant avait énormément de choses à rattraper avec Noah, et ils avaient été emportés dans leur discussion jusqu'à ce que le shérif demande grâce à 3h, sortant l'argument du travail le lendemain. Chloé le comprenant s'était consolée par le fait qu'il lui restait deux semaines pour partager leurs expériences de ces dernières années.  
_Enfin, pas toutes, _se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, _comment pourrais-je lui annoncer que mon partenaire est le Diable ? Je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans ce bordel surnaturel._  
Résolue sur sa décision, elle tourna au coin de la rue qui menait au loft, et se gara sur une place de parking libre.  
Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'escalier, un bruit se fit entendre dans une ruelle à sa droite. La lieutenant s'approcha de l'entrée béante, hésitant à faire un pas dans l'obscurité qu'elle y percevait. Les ombres y étaient tellement présentes que même les murs disparaissaient sous une couche de noir absolu.  
Soudain, elle crut apercevoir un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision. Un silhouette avait commencé à s'extraire de la noirceur du mur, et lorgnait la policière figée sur place.  
_Lucifer ! J'ai besoin d'aide !_, furent ses pensées alors que l'ennemi s'approchait.

**Je crois que toutes mes fins de chapitre commencent à devenir des cliffhangers ^^'.**  
**Sinon je pense faire 2 chaps par semaine finalement, le lundi et vendredi. (Donc 4 jours à attendre pour la suite mwahahaha...).**  
**Au fait je sais que les dialogues et scènes (ou même la chronologie des évènements parfois) ne sont pas tout à fait respectées mais je tords la trame de Teen Wolf pour que ce soit plus simple d'intégrer la team Lucifer et la trame de mon histoire.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pardon, j'ai un peu oublié de publier vu que je me concentrais sur d'autres histoires… (En fait les chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je dois enlever tous les 'data-pin458458etc.' et c'est super énervant…) Double sortie pour me faire pardonner !**

Lydia était perdue dans ses pensées depuis le départ du duo démoniaque. L'inconnu qui avait murmuré à l'oreille de Mazikeen -si elle se souvenait bien du nom de la femme qui avait aidé Danny- la troublait énormément. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura familière, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, ce qui l'énervait. L'autre aussi, mais en beaucoup plus faible.  
_Réfléchis, Lydia ! Tu le sais bon sang ! Juste rappelle-toi !_  
La banshee enroulait ses mèches rousses autour des doigts de sa main droite dans un tic nerveux. Les ongles de son autre main se faisaient quand à eux soigneusement ronger, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années car cela ruinait sa manucure, et montrait à quel point ne pas s'en souvenir la dérangeait.  
Allison sembla remarquer la détresse de son amie, puisqu'elle s'approcha avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- "Tu es sûre que ça va, Lydia ? Tu as l'air vraiment pâle. Est-ce que tu as encore froid ?" La rousse secoua la tête.

\- "Juste une impression... que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver."

\- "Intuition de banshee ?" Cette fois, la chasseuse était vraiment inquiète. La rousse lui répondit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- "Je ne sais pas."  
À ce moment, Aiden s'exclama en grognant :

\- "Ils sont là !"

\- Un peu avant -

L'oni s'approchait lentement de la policière tétanisée. Déjà, ses congénères s'extrayaient de l'obscurité du mur pour le rejoindre. La silhouette tendit le bras, sa main ouverte se dirigeant vers le côté du visage de la lieutenant qui ferma les yeux et pria pour un miracle.  
Soudainement, il fut attrapé au poignet et stoppé dans son élan.

-"**Je peux tolérer votre désobéissance, mais touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et vous le regretterez pour le reste de l'éternité que vous passerez dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer** **!**"  
Le Diable lâcha le membre de l'oni, empoignant sa gorge et le plaquant contre le bâtiment, tandis qu'il forçait ses compagnons à genoux par télékinésie. Ses yeux reflétaient les plus brûlantes flammes de l'Enfer alors qu'il grondait à nouveau d'une voix féroce : "**ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?!**" L'ange déchu le fixa encore ce qui sembla être une éternité des deux brasiers qui lui tenaient lieu d'orbites avant de relâcher sa poigne. L'oni tomba à terre avant de s'aligner avec ses deux congénères qui s'étaient relevés, et ils s'inclinèrent tous devant leur seigneur avant de déclarer d'une même voix caverneuse qui semblait se faire écho :

\- "_**Nous sommes nés pour vous servir.**_" Ils disparurent comme précédemment, se fondant dans les ténèbres.  
Le Diable se tourna vers Chloé.

\- "Lieutenant ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" Son ton avait perdu sa majesté et ne vibrait plus de pouvoir contenu, remplacés par une inquiétude tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique.

\- "... Ah ! Oui ! Je suis contente que vous soyez arrivé à temps, Lucifer." Sortant de sa transe, elle sourit timidement à son interlocuteur, n'étant toujours pas habituée à le voir... eh bien... sous un jour aussi effrayant. Elle tentait de calmer les battements de son coeur tout en se répétant tel un mantra :  
_Tout va bien, c'est toujours le même Lucifer, celui qui est ennuyant, enfantin, énervant, ... ça l'a toujours été._  
Elle se disait honnêtement que cela devenait de plus en plus facile, surtout repensant au jour où elle avait vu son visage diabolique pour la première fois.

_\- Flashback -_

_\- "Alors... tout était vrai..." Lucifer avait pris une forme effrayante, digne des pires cauchemars qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer._  
_Il tendit un bras vers elle, mais Chloé jeta un regard horrifié au Diable avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, l'entendant s'exclamer dans son sillage._

_\- "Lieutenant !" Mais elle ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière, ni ne stoppa sa course effrenée. Sinon, elle aurait vu à quel point il semblait brisé, et seul. À la place, elle revint chez elle, ouvrant la porte avec des mains tremblantes après plusieurs tentatives, ne faisant même pas attention aux clés tombées sur le sol dans sa précipitation à fermer la porte derrière elle, et se rua à l'étage. La policière entra dans sa chambre telle une tornade, s'adossant avec tellement de force au mur qu'elle sentit une douleur perçante lui traverser le corps. Elle n'y prêta cependant aucune attention, commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en répétant dans un murmure incohérent :_

_\- "Non... pas possible... pas lui... doit mentir... comment ?" Ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité à chaque mot._

_Il lui fallut trois semaines pour oser adresser la parole à son partenaire à nouveau, et six autres pour lui faire confiance comme avant. _

_\- Fin Flashback -_

Les derniers mois avaient permi à Chloé de s'adapter à cette nouvelle réalité, et même si le Diable l'effrayait toujours un peu sous cette forme, elle avait commencé à apprendre à apprécier ce côté de lui. Impitoyable et dur, mais fort, courageux et protecteur. La policière sentit ses joues devenir rouges.  
_Et je suis amoureuse de lui. Super Chloé, reste plus qu'à avouer au Diable que tu l'aimes. Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ma vie est aussi compliquée..._

\- "Je vous assure que vous adresser à mon père n'arrangerait en rien les choses", lui assura ledit Diable en lui adressant son sourire particulier, séducteur avec une pointe de machiavélisme.

(Définition Google pour ceux qui ne savent pas : Attitude d'une personne qui emploie la ruse et la mauvaise foi pour parvenir à ses fins.)

Le coeur de la policière rata un battement tandis que la couleur de son visage passa d'un magnifique rouge tomate à un blanc pâle. Elle avait pensé tout haut. Lucifer au contraire gardait un air amusé et- était-ce une trace de joie dans son regard ?

\- La meute -

Les ennemis avaient un avantage écrasant sur les loups-garous, qui ne réussissaient pas à leur infliger la moindre égratignure. La meute avait subi une défaite totale, et le désespoir gagnait leur coeur à la vue des invincibles démons qui approchaient maintenant Scott et Kira. Mais les onis stoppèrent pour tourner le regard par-delà la fenêtre du bâtiment ; on pouvait voir le soleil émerger au loin, derrière les collines. L'effrayant groupe jeta un dernier regard au couple avant de partir comme il était venu.

\- "Bordel !", grogna Scott, "qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ?!"  
Les autres se relevèrent à leur tour, Allison et Isaac échangeant un regard entendu.

\- "On doit parler à Chris", dit ce dernier.  
Lydia quant à elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du désagréable sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

**Voilà pour le septième chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. La suite lundi !**

**PS : il y aura parfois des sauts temporels entre les chapitres, quand je veux accélérer l'histoire ; ils seront très évidents (moments importants de la série, un autre épisode, etc.). Si le saut est important ou se produit dans le chapitre, je le préciserai.**


	9. Chapitre 8

\- "Je... je-"

\- "T-t-t... Ne gâchez pas notre moment lieutenant."  
Chloé le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- "Tu-... Vous-... Luci-"

\- "Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je commence à croire que vous êtes aussi sourde que Daniel !" Cette fois-ci ce fut l'indignation qui gagna le visage de la policière.

\- "Lucifer ! Arr-" Mais il la coupa en l'embrassant. Il semblait hésitant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais prit de l'assurance quand Chloé y répondit.

\- "Vous savez lieutenant, j'avais envie de faire ça depuis que je vous ai rencontrée."

\- "Ça aurait été impossible à ce moment-là, vous étiez vraiment insupportable !" Il prit un air faussement choqué, la main placée sur sa poitrine dans un geste théâtral.

\- "Moi ? Jamais, lieutenant !" Chloé ne put s'empêcher de glousser tellement sa répartie était loin d'être crédible. "Mais vous avez dit 'à ce moment-là'. Est-ce que je peux en déduire que vous acceptez d'être avec moi ?" Le Diable était retourné à son attitude habituelle, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- "Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler lieutenant, Lucifer."

\- "Si j'avais su que la condition était aussi simple, nous aurions été ensemble depuis longtemps, Mme Decker."

\- "Tout mais pas ça ! J'ai l'impression de devenir ma mère." Le Diable rit franchement. Il reprit plus doucement :

\- "Vous êtes incomparables, Chloé." Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux une poignée de secondes, avant que la policière ne se raidisse.

\- "Comment est-ce que je vais annoncer à Trixie qu'elle a un nouveau père, et surtout que c'est le Diable ?! Oh mon Dieu !"

\- "Arrête d'intégrer _mon_ père à toutes nos discussions, voyons ! Et puis la petite humaine a beau être jeune, elle n'est pas stupide ! Mon cher vieux papa a pris soin de donner à tous les humains une chose appelée intelligence ; bien qu'elle semble manquer à certains. Prenez Daniel, par exemple, il-". L'ange déchu s'interrompit devant l'air mi-amusé, mi-indigné de sa partenaire. "Bref, elle a sans doute deviné depuis longtemps."

\- "Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends complimenter Trixie. Oh et au fait Lucifer, si tu veux être avec moi, tu vas devoir être un père pour ma fille ; donc appelle-là par son prénom, d'accord ?" Elle continua, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'elle disait : "Et cesse de la traiter comme un animal domestique !"

\- "Ah. J'avais oublié cette partie du contrat. Mais tu en vaux la peine, n'est ce pas Chloé ? J'_essaierai_ de faire un effort avec la peti- ta fille." La lieutenant considérant avec un soupir qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un progrès, lui rappela :

\- "Maintenant, allons chercher Stiles et Scott."

\- "Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je ne vais pas pouvoir ; je dois récupérer Maze, qui doit sûrement être en train de martyriser de pauvres objets non loin de là. Je te retrouve à la maison, entendu ?"

\- "Ok, mais tu me dois toujours une explication sur les créatures étranges de tout à l'heure !"

\- "Ce sera pour demain, donc." Il la salua de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait. "Bonne nuit, Chloé !"

\- La meute -

\- "Stiles ! Scott !", fit la policière en entrant. Elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'adolescents essouflés, mais son protégé n'en faisait pas partie. "Scott ! Où est Stiles ?!" Il la regarda un air surpris sur le visage.

\- "Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec la fête donc je suis allé aider Ethan et Aiden." Il réfléchit un court moment avant de poursuivre : "Il s'était trouvé quelqu'un donc je l'ai laissé un peu après qu'on soit arrivés."  
La lieutenant commença à faire les cents pas en tapant le numéro de l'hyperactif. Seul sa messagerie lui répondit. Ne voulant plus perdre un seul instant, elle s'adressa à l'alpha :

\- "Viens vite avec moi, je retourne chez Noah !" Et elle sortit en trombe, le loup-garou sur ses talons.

\- Passons la voiture -

Chloé avait été inquiète pour Stiles tout le trajet retour. Cela se ressentait dans sa conduite, qui était devenue brutale et risquée. Malgré qu'il ait affronté d'extrêmement dangereuses créatures surnaturelles ces dernières années, Scott se cramponnait pour sa vie à la portière, ne remarquant pas qu'il laissait des traces de doigts munis de griffes imprimées dans la poignée.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la policière se précipita vers la porte de la maison, le loup-garou mettant une bonne minute à réussir à déserrer sa poigne. Il en tremblait encore lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la voiture du shérif, que la policière avait empruntée.

\- "Noah !", s'écria-t-elle, "Stil-", mais ses mots se perdirent à la vue de l'adolescent.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé ?", lui demanda-t-il en baillant. La lieutenant ne répondit pas, s'avançant seulement pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Wah attends, je peux plus respirer !"

\- "Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiète ?! Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et personne ne savait où tu étais !"  
Il ouvrit les yeux ronds.

\- "Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je me sentais fatigué donc je suis rentré plus tôt avec un autre ami qui m'a déposé. Et la batterie de mon téléphone m'a lâchement abandonné un peu après que Scott et moi on arrive là-bas."  
Ledit Scott apparut derrière l'épaule de Chloé.

\- "Stiles ! Me refait plus ça mec !" Sa voix exprimait son soulagement mais ses yeux transmettaient un autre message à son meilleur ami. _Je dois te parler. Maintenant._

\- "Bon, je vais vous laisser mais n'espère pas t'en sortir comme ça, bonhomme." Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de l'hyperactif qui grommela quelque chose comme 'Je suis plus un gamin'. "Tu as intérêt à ne pas me refaire peur comme ça !" Sur ces mots, elle partit.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le portable de l'alpha vibra. Il avait reçu un texto de Derek.

_Réunion meute. 11h. Très important._

\- Au même moment dans un endroit sombre et inconnu (cliché je sais mais bon... ^^) -

\- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?", s'exprima un homme dont la voix aurait été familière aux lycéens.

\- "Les onis... ont eu peur." Une femme lui répondit.

\- "Comment est-ce possible ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Les onis sont des démons nés de l'ombre. Ils sont impitoyables et surtout, dénués de sentiments. Que quelque chose les effraie ainsi... je crains que nous n'ayons affaire à bien pire qu'un nogitsune..." Sa voix devenait de plus en plus hésitante. La silhouette féminine jeta un oeil sur les cinq lames forgées posées en face d'elle. Deux de ses sept queues étaient déjà brisées. "Il faut que les onis soient suffisamment forts." Elle brisa une des lames, puis en prit une deuxième.  
L'autre silhouette l'interrompit.

\- "Est-ce bien raisonnable ?"

\- "Je les briserai toutes si ça me permet d'achever mon but. L'esprit-renard ne doit pas être laissé libre. J'espère juste que la _chose, _la présence inconnue qui effraie même les démons n'a pas l'intention d'intervenir."

**Chapitre huit déjà !**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ^^**  
**(J'avoue avoir oublié de le poster ce matin.)**


	10. Chapitre 9

Maze était furieuse. Cette journée avait été une des pires de sa longue existence. D'abord très excitée à l'idée d'enfin partir en vacances, elle avait dû supporter dix longues heures de route en compagnie du moulin à paroles qu'était Ella alors qu'elle voulait simplement tenter d'oublier la nausée qui l'assaillait.  
Ensuite, elle n'avait même pas pu torturer celui qui l'avait privée de son divertissement, soi-disant parce qu'il y avait une meute de _loups-garou_ qui pouvaient sentir leur aura et que _Madame Chloé _ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant pour eux.  
La démone frappa rageusement une poubelle derrière un bâtiment, laissant une marque dans la tôle, puis relâcha un soupir mêlé d'un grognement.  
_Bon allez calme-toi, Chloé est ton amie et elle a ses raisons._  
Lucifer l'énervait quand même beaucoup à jouer au toutou devant la policière. Il était le Seigneur de l'Enfer, bordel ! Cruel, effrayant et dominateur ! Pas amoureux et obéissant ! La pauvre benne à ordures subit encore une fois sa colère.

\- "Est-ce que vous voulez vous arrêter là ou me racheter une poubelle ?"  
Maze, si concentrée qu'elle l'était, fut prise au dépourvu par l'homme. À nouveau tendue comme la corde d'un arc, elle dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui poursuivit : "Si ça vous dit d'en parler, il y a du café et des gâteaux à l'intérieur." La tortionnaire se détendit un peu, et considéra la proposition du vétérinaire.

\- "Ok." Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Deaton jetant un dernier regard sur l'objet déformé avant de la suivre.  
_Surnaturel, c'est sûr. Mais quoi ?_

La démone s'installa confortablement sur le canapé de la salle d'attente pendant que l'homme amenait des boissons. Il lui tendit un gobelet brûlant.

\- "Alors dis-moi, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te venges sur ma pauvre benne ?" Le coin des lèvres de Mazikeen remonta légèrement, avant qu'elle ne réponde, son visage s'assombrissant à nouveau :

\- "Un... vieil... ami... a beaucoup changé à cause de quelqu'un. Chais pas si c'est en bien." Étrangement, le vétérinaire lui inspirait confiance. Elle se méfiait toujours, mais sentait que son âme était pure et ses intentions sincères ; il en cachait certaines cependant.

\- "Mais est-ce que vous ne savez pas comment le prendre parce que vous vous sentez menacée par le changement qu'elle produit chez lui, ou est-ce que vous ne l'appréciez tout simplement pas ?" Il avait soulevé un point pertinent du problème de la démone, qui y réfléchit en fixant le liquide noir de son verre.

\- "C'est une de mes meilleures amies maintenant. Une des seules en fait. Je suppose... que j'ai juste peur de le perdre." Elle s'interrompit, réalisant quelque chose. "Le truc c'est que je suis différente aussi. Quelque part, ça m'a permi de me rendre compte combien il était égoïste." Cette fois-ci, la tortionnaire sourit. "Finalement, c'est pas si mal qu'elle lui ait appris à prendre en compte les autres."

\- "Eh bien vous voyez, aucune nécessité de martyriser de pauvres objets !" Ils restèrent encore assis pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, avant que Maze ne prenne la parole :

\- "C'est Mazikeen au fait. Mais appelle-moi Maze. Je t'aime bien, alors je reviendrais. Merci."

\- "Ma porte est toujours ouverte. Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je suis Deaton."  
Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra. Elle appréciait vraiment l'homme.  
Deaton lui adressa un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.  
J'ai eu peur qu'une nouvelle menace soit apparue, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là pour blesser la ville.  
Il allait revenir à ses occupations quand un homme approcha sa nouvelle 'amie'. Ils semblaient se connaître, et elle le suivit après qu'ils aient échangé quelques phrases.

\- Lucifer -

\- "Maze !", s'exclama-t-il en la voyant sortir d'une clinique. "Je vois que ça va mieux !"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucifer ?"

\- "Je suis venu te ramener, bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ?"

\- "Me chercher ?!"

\- "C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? Allez ! On se dépêche ! Il est déjà le matin !" Et il repartit d'où il était venu.  
_Il a vraiment changé pour penser à me chercher, _se dit la démone stupéfaite en le suivant.

\- Et le temps passe encore... il est déjà 11h ! -

\- "Donc Derek, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ?", demanda Scott. Peter ainsi que tous les adolescents étaient présents. Ceux-ci baillaient sans cesse, espérant que la réunion se termine vite pour aller se recoucher. Seule Lydia arborait une tenue impeccable bien qu'une mine plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, les autres donnant l'impression évidente d'avoir attrapé les premiers habits dans leur placard sans même se donner la peine de passer devant un miroir.

\- "Il y a un nouvel alpha en ville." Sa réponse sembla revigoriser les jeunes qui s'écrièrent tous en choeur :

\- "_QUOI ?!_"  
Scott fut le premier à se reprendre.

\- "Comment c'est possible ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Tu sais qui c'est ?"

\- "Calmos, Scotty, Derek attend juste qu'on l'écoute", s'immisça Peter.  
Bien que le loup-garou n'aime pas ce surnom, la curiosité l'emporta sur l'envie de faire taire leur sarcastique allié.

\- "Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il est venu, mais il est bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'on a déjà dû combattre ; il a réussi à faire s'enfuir les démons de la dernière fois juste par sa présence. Son aura m'a presque assommé."

\- "C'est possible ?!", fusa la réaction de Lydia.

\- "Apparemment", répondit cette fois leur ancien ennemi.

\- "Je suis certain de l'avoir reconnu sous sa forme humaine, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Et impossible de le traquer parce qu'il cache son odeur."

\- "Ça nous avance pas beaucoup", lança ironiquement Stiles, étonnamment silencieux par rapport à d'habitude.

\- "On devrait le laisser tranquille", affirma le véritable alpha après y avoir réfléchi. "Tant qu'il ne tente rien, il ne vaut mieux pas le provoquer."

\- "Je vais quand même essayer de découvrir son identité." Le loup-garou ténébreux ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il se tourna vers son oncle. "Peter m'aidera." Ce fut au tour des autres de dévisager l'ex-traître.

\- "Vous l'avez entendu", soupira-t-il en levant les bras.

\- "Dans tous les cas, si vous le croisez, ne faites rien pour l'énerver", ordonna finalement Scott.

\- Deaton -

Deaton rangeait la clinique. Il tenait un carton encombrant contenant tous les produits périmés ou inutilisables qu'il voulait jeter après les avoir triés. Se rendant compte en arrivant qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la petite porte en bois de sorbier avant d'aller chercher la boîte, il maudit sa mémoire, s'apprêtant à tout reposer, avant de se figer. La porte était ouverte, mais ce n'était certainement pas par lui. La dernière personne à être entrée était... Maze.  
_Comment a-t-elle pu passer la barrière de sorbier ?!_  
**-**  
**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre.**  
**(Vous y croyez quand je vous dis que de base il n'était prévu qu'un chapitre pour les trois derniers ? Non ? Moi non plus ^^'.)**


	11. Chapitre 10

Lucifer était installé comfortablement dans le canapé du salon, complétant de nouveaux niveaux de _Candy Crush _pendant que Chloé préparait le déjeuner. Elle avait opté pour des pommes de terre sautées accompagnées de poulet grillé et de haricots verts.  
Elle remplit les deux assiettes avant de les poser sur la table de la salle à manger, qui jouxtait le salon où se trouvait l'ange déchu. De grandes baies vitrées illuminaient la pièce couleur crème parsemée de meubles marron clair, le soleil donnant un air plus qu'accueillant à l'ensemble.  
_Ironique quand on sait que le Diable y vit._  
L'ancien préféré de Dieu la tira de ses pensées en s'asseyant bruyamment sur une des chaises disponibles. Il avait déjà attrapé une des pommes sautées, l'enfournant dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

\- "Tu cuisines divinement bien, Chloé, et crois-moi, il est difficile de m'arracher un tel compliment", dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.  
La policière sourit.

\- "Merci Luci", répondit-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant avant même qu'elle ne pose la question qui la taraudait depuis la veille. "Les... _choses _qui en avaient après moi hier soir, tu avais l'air de les connaître, non ?" Elle ajouta avec un peu d'hésitation : "Est-ce qu'elles ont quelque chose à voir avec... _toi_ ?"  
Le Diable soupira. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à mener cette conversation, qui lui rappellait une période de sa longue vie tant haïe.

\- "On peut dire que les onis sont en quelque sorte liés à moi, oui. Après tout, je les ai créés." La surprise gagna le visage de la lieutenant, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque l'ange déchu au regard assombri l'interrompit. "Si je dois expliquer ce qui a mené à leur naissance, ce ne sera qu'une seule fois, et sans intervention aucune. Est-ce bien clair ?" Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, sidérée de le découvrir si sérieux. Jamais avant il ne l'avait traitée de cette manière.  
Le yeux noirs du Diable avaient perdu de leur éclat, les iris et pupilles se confondant presque dans la brume houleuse les couvrant.  
"Je venais de me faire exiler par mon père..."

_\- Flashback -_

_L'ange déchu tempêtait dans ce qui était devenu la salle du trône en Enfer. De nombreux impacts de coups maculaient le marbre d'un noir profond, qui gardait pourtant sa brillance et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un miroir brisé. Cela semblait énerver d'autant plus le maître des lieux qui ne supportait pas la vision de son nouveau visage et distribuait des coups avec une force redoublée au sol autrefois immaculé, les hauts piliers soutenant la voûte ayant déjà subi sa colère. Seul le trône avait été épargné, des flammes infernales contenant les âmes des damnés léchant ses contours d'obscurité absolue ; personne à part le Seigneur de l'Enfer ne pouvait approcher le siège maudit qui dévorait de son brasier cramoisi les malheureux qui s'y risquaient. Courage ou stupidité ? Nul n'avait survécu pour le dire._

_\- "Lucifer." Le Diable interrompit son carnage, les débris de la salle enchantée commençant déjà à se déplacer pour reformer les murs et sols à leur état initial. _

_\- "Maze." fut sa brève réponse. Son ton était sec, quoique d'un calme maîtrisé beaucoup plus effrayant que sa voix colérique._  
_La démone prit son temps pour parcourir du regard la pièce dévastée, s'attardant sur les impacts les plus profonds, sachant parfaitement qu'elle apportait des nouvelles qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Oh, bien sûr, il n'allait pas la tuer, mais elle préférait éviter d'être proche de lui quand il n'avait rien sous la main pour se défouler. Non, vraiment. Surtout depuis la dernière fois._

_\- "D'autres démons ont déserté leur poste." Étrangement, elle ne le vit pas s'énerver, ni commencer à démolir la salle à nouveau intacte. Non, le Diable restait immobile, seul son regard brûlant devenant, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître pour des flammes, de plus en plus glacial. Honnêtement, la tortionnaire aurait préféré l'entendre hurler ; là, il était prévisible. Or dans ce cas, impossible de savoir ce qu'il allait faire._

_\- "Combien ?" Son ton était calme, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu y déceler la rage contenue._

_\- "Aujourd'hui ? 20. Demain ? Sans doute 40."_  
_Le Diable se tourna d'un coup, s'avançant d'un pas féroce vers le trône où il s'assit brutalement. L'expression cachée par l'ombre des piliers, éclairés seulement par des torches vacillantes placées le long des murs latéraux, il demanda : _

_\- "Pourquoi ?" La voix grave et rauque, le maître des lieux exudait une aura de mort. "Pourquoi est-ce que MES foutus démons, que J'AI créés, partiraient-ils tous dans le monde des humains ?!" Il releva la tête, ne faisant cette fois aucun effort pour masquer sa colère._  
_"DIS-MOI MAZE ! POURQUOI !" Sa voix tonna à travers la salle entière, son pouvoir seul la faisant trembler et fissurant les murs. _

_\- "Il faut croire qu'aller se défouler dans le monde des humains est mieux que torturer des âmes brisées," répondit la démone d'une façon plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement._

_-"Vraiment ? Eh bien je crois qu'il est temps de leur rappeler qui je suis." Ses yeux brillèrent rouge avant que le duo ne se volatilise dans un bruissement d'aile, réapparaissant quelques instants plus tard au point le plus profond de l'Enfer. Les deux surplombaient une fosse de magma d'un orange cramoisi, large de plusieurs centaines de mètres et de profondeur inconnue. Des litres de la substance brûlante se déversaient en cascades gigantesques, formant un cercle parfait avant de tomber dans un tonnerre couvrant tout autre bruit au fond de l'abîme. La mer de brasier semblait s'étendre à l'infini autour de ce point._

_\- "Je suppose que tu apprécierais d'avoir de nouveaux camarades, n'est-ce pas Maze ?" L'ange déchu sourit diaboliquement avant de reporter son attention sur l'endroit de naissance de toute la race démoniaque. "Bien sûr, ils hériteront de la force et la vitesse de leurs congénères, et même plus encore ! Cependant... ," Son visage se durcit. "...les traîtres sont inutiles." Sa phrase s'acheva par un geste de la main au-dessus du gouffre, qui semblait répondre à l'appel de son Seigneur. Mais contrairement aux autres fois où la matière ardente prenait forme, seules les ombres les plus profondes s'élevèrent du puits sans fond, et se condensèrent en silhouettes d'obscurité à genoux devant leur maître. "Plus discrets. Plus rusés. Plus puissants. Et, surtout débarrassés de ces inutiles sentiments. Vous serez la nouvelle arme de mon Enfer."_  
_Les trente nouveaux soldats relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme, leurs auras sombres fixées sur leur maître._  
_"Levez-vous, mes onis_  
_Et soyez préparés_  
_Tous ceux qui m'ont trahi_  
_Devront m'être retournés"_

_\- Fin Flashback -_

**La photo tout au début c'est pour comprendre un peu l'aménagement de la maison, surtout cuisine/salon vu que ça ne correspond pas exactement (ancien projet de 3e que j'ai gardé haha).**  
**Je dois avouer ne pas avoir prévu du tout cette tournure des choses haha ^^'. Mais bon, c'était génial à écrire, et j'espère que j'ai assez bien écrit la scène pour que vous arriviez à la visualiser aussi bien que moi. Le poème de la fin n'était pas du tout prévu non plus (Est-ce qu'il peut être considéré comme tel d'ailleurs ?), c'est juste que je me suis rendue compte que ma phrase rimait haha (je répète souvent ça en ce moment).**

**PS : pour la scène de création des onis il faut s'imaginer qu'ils sont sur une sorte de plateforme rocheuse flottante (plate hein) au-dessus de l'océan de magma.**  
**Bon pour le feu avec les âmes des damnés faites marcher votre imagination aussi.**  
**Aide :**

data-media-type=image,data-image-layout=one-horizontal,data-p-id=bc4dd0f5145993e51787820d31168653,style=text-align:center;, c3e7ca4a7bbeac0db2b54eab5767bc1ae7916810/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f7a4d45646938593136797530413d3d2d3635393737303837302e313536636632313064306466313333643831303030343835363434332e6a7067;1920;1440,

**Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'original (je sais plus dans quel cahier de l'année dernière je l'avais dessiné haha) que celui-là. Ensuite si vous l'imaginiez différemment pas de problème c'est juste pour donner une idée (ça m'énerve de pas retrouver ce dessin quand même).**


	12. Chapitre 11

Chloé était à l'hôpital, assise sur une chaise et surveillant du coin de l'oeil Stiles allongé dans le lit.  
_J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de ses cauchemars. _  
La policière soupira en se frottant les yeux. Elle commençait à s'endormir. Voulant rester éveillée, elle se leva en étirant soigneusement ses muscles assoupis, puis se dirigea vers le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la machine à café. Chloé ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité que l'hyperactif ait hérité de la maladie de sa mère, et puisse mourir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille.  
Cependant, Stiles, ou plutôt le renard caché en lui, n'attendait que cette occasion. Il s'éclipsa furtivement, ne laissant derrière lui que l'écho du vrombissement de la Jeep bleue.

\- Et le temps passe... -

Chloé et Noah étaient tous deux sur les nerfs. Ils n'avaient pas profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis que Stiles s'était enfui deux jours plus tôt. Le shérif était parfaitement conscient que le nogitsune en était la raison et il craignait pour la vie de son fils. Bien que laissée dans le noir, la policière sentait que la disparition du lycéen était plus qu'une simple fugue d'adolescent qui subissait sa crise. De plus, Stiles était bien trop intelligent pour ça.  
Chloé pensait au départ aider son ami, se reposer et repartir après deux semaines à Beacon Hills. Mais considérant la disparition de l'hyperactif, les meutres et les onis, elle décida de demander un transfert au département de police de la ville pour rendre la durée de son séjour plus... indéfinie. Ses supérieurs ne voulant pas perdre un excellent élément de Los Angeles refusèrent de prime abord, Chloé réussissant cependant à les convaincre en argumentant que cela concernait sa 'famille', ne serait sans doute pas prolongé et surtout, qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité si elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pendant les affaires à cause de son inquiétude.  
Maintenant réaffectée à Beacon Hills, la policière décida de se rendre sans attendre au poste pour se rendre utile, aussi peu soit-il. Lucifer s'ennuyait et la suivit donc.

\- Au poste -

La portière de la voiture claqua bruyamment, Chloé se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau du shérif.

\- "Attends-moi ici", ordonna-t-elle au Diable en l'empêchant de rentrer dans la pièce. La lieutenant profita de sa stupeur pour le laisser sur place.

\- "Sérieusement, Chloé... je croyais que ce stade était loin derrière nous...", se marmonna-t-il. Un des officiers lui adressa la parole :

\- "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" L'homme était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux chatain clair. Il était évident de par sa posture qu'il avait servi dans l'armée, mais son regard n'était pas hanté par d'horribles souvenirs comme beaucoup d'autres le sont.  
Lucifer observa quelques instants son aura, avant qu'un large sourire ne se forme sur son visage.  
_On dirait que je dois remercier Chloé ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de toutou._

\- "En fait, ... oui." Il commença à repartir vers la sortie en interpellant l'officier : "Suis-moi, et tu auras une _récompense..._"

\- "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprend-", commença l'homme avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'un feu féroce. Ne disant plus rien, il obéit au Diable et sortit avec lui. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la ruelle adjacente, Lucifer tapota l'épaule du policier en le félicitant :

\- "Bon chien !"  
L'officier sembla alors reprendre ses esprits, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, complètement perdu.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! J'étais au poste, et puis d'un coup- C'est vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!"

\- "Cesse donc de gémir, Cerbère. Donne-moi juste ton nom." L'homme repris immédiatement son attitude loyale.

\- "**Mon nom est Jordan Parrish. Je suis plus qu'heureux de servir mon Seigneur.**" Sa voix était devenue rauque et caverneuse.

\- "Parfait ! Eh bien, _Parrish_, que dirais-tu d'aller retrouver un nogitsune pour moi ?"

\- **"Tout ce que vous désirez, Monseigneur.**", répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- "Cependant," précisa le Diable alors que Jordan revenait à lui à nouveau, "je crains qu'il ne faille commencer par un peu de cours d'histoire..." Il fit un geste de la main à l'officier, l'incitant à venir avec.

\- "Vous croyez vraiment que je vais suivre un inconnu qui m'a probablement fait quelque chose de suspect ?"  
Le Diable, surpris, interrompit ses pas pour le regarder.

\- "Et pour quelle raison ne serait-ce pas le cas ?"  
Le policier afficha juste un visage choqué avant de balancer ses bras dans un air d'impuissance, sans oublier de soupirer un bon coup, puis emboîta le pas à l'ange déchu.

\- Chez Lucifer -

\- "Bon, bon, bon..., où en étions-nous ?" Lucifer était assis dans le canapé, en face de Jordan, souriant à pleines dents.

\- "Au moment où vous m'expliquiez ce que vous m'avez fait exactement ?", souleva avec ironie son interlocuteur.

\- "Mais je ne vous ai rien 'fait', mon bon toutou", répondit le consultant de Los Angeles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Comment ça ?" Le policier ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'inconnu s'obstinait à le comparer à un chien. "C'est bien vous qui m'avez -je ne sais toujours pas comment- amené à vous suivre hors du poste, non ?"

\- "Ah ! Ça ! Il s'agissait juste de votre instinct de Chien de l'Enfer."

\- "Chien de l'Enfer ?!" Là, l'officier commençait sérieusement à penser que l'homme n'était pas sain d'esprit.

\- "Oui, évidemment. Je sais reconnaître une de mes créations, tout de même."

\- "Une de vos- vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça ?!"

\- "Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?" Le Diable leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il sembla s'adresser à lui-même plus qu'à son interlocuteur. "Vous, les humains, êtes incapables de croire en quelque chose que vous n'avez pas vu de vos propres yeux, pourtant vous avez foi en mon cher vieux papa... en quoi est-ce juste ?!"

\- "?" L'ange déchu se pencha légèrement en avant, et libéra ses ailes d'un blanc pur. "Vous- vous êtes un ange de Dieu ?!" Cette fois, le ton du policier connotait plutôt l'espoir.

\- "Oh, s'il vous plaît. Ne m'insultez pas. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus au service de mon cher père, même s'il adore me manipuler."

\- "Alors qui ?" La créature fraîchement découverte fronça les sourcils, toujours en admiration devant les plumes éclatantes sortant du dos du Diable.

\- "J'ai été donné beaucoup de noms, mais la plupart du temps on me reconnaît comme le premier déchu. Aujourd'hui, je vais par celui de Lucifer."

\- "Le Diable ?" Il était passé de perdu à inquiet. "Vous n'êtes pas censé corrompre et torturer des gens en Enfer ?"

\- "Cher vieux papa et sa stupide propagande !" Il soupira. Encore. "Pour mettre les choses au clair, je punis les coupables, et seulement eux. Je ne choisis même pas qui va en Enfer ! Alors arrêtez de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Le Diable m'a fait faire ci, le Diable m'a fait faire ça... c'est agaçant à la fin ! Je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit..."  
Jordan était trop surpris par la véhémence de sa soudaine tirade pour savoir quoi répondre.  
"Bref, j'ai besoin de vous pour dénicher un nogitsune."

**-**  
**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre (j'ai galéré à l'écrire je vous dit pas).**  
**Vraiment désolée de pas avoir posté vendredi, mais les profs ont décidé de nous ****bombarder****, très littéralement, d'interros pour cette semaine, du coup j'ai passé mon week-end à réviser (je vois des formules de maths quand je ferme les yeux mdr). Chap un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ?**


	13. Chapitre 12

Chloé se trouvait encore dans le bureau du shérif lorsqu'un homme en costume entra. Elle l'interpella immédiatement :

\- "Qui êtes-vous ?" Il se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Agent McCall, FBI. Vous ?"

\- "Lieutenant Decker, récemment transférée de Los Angeles. Je ne pensais pas que le FBI s'intéressait à d'aussi petites bourgades que celle-ci." Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- "Je peux vous retourner la question." Leurs regards se défièrent. "Je ne suis de toute façon pas là pour ça. J'ai deux suspects dans l'affaire de 'Doigt d'argent'."

\- "Qui ?" Ce fut au tour du shérif de s'insérer dans la conversation.

\- "Hum... Derek Hale et... Chris Argent", déclara-t-il en vérifiant son carnet. La policière jeta un coup d'oeil par la vitre. Deux hommes étaient en effet assis, menottés. L'un avait un air très colérique sur le visage, tandis que l'autre tentait de l'apaiser. Il semblait avoir déjà été dans ce genre de situation, ce qui l'inculpait d'autant plus.

\- "J'ai malheureusement encore des choses dont je dois m'occuper, donc je ne pourrais pas les interroger tout de suite. Je vous fais confiance pour ça ; je ne doute pas que vous ferez tout pour enfin boucler une affaire," reprit l'agent. Sur ce, il sortit.

\- "En parlant de personnes désagréables...", marmonna Chloé.

\- "Je ne te le fais pas dire !" Noah soupira.  
_Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas en ce moment avec Stiles._

\- "Pourquoi il est là ? Ça m'étonne du FBI."

\- "Apparemment, je ne résous plus assez d'affaires, et il est là pour 'enquêter sur mes capacités en tant que shérif'. Pour Mélissa, ce serait plutôt 'pour me virer'."

\- "Il ne peut pas faire ça !", s'énerva la lieutenant.

\- "Il a l'autorité pour", répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules, et ajoutant le regard déterminé : "Mais je ne partirais pas sans me battre."

\- "Non ! Enfin... oui ! Je veux dire que j'ai survolé quelques unes de tes dernières affaires, et je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu les résoudre. Je suis même sûre qu'il n'y en a jamais eu aucunes similaires dans les archives. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais en tant que shérif, et même plus. Alors n'espère pas me convaincre de partir avant que tu ne sois hors d'affaire, compris ?"  
Noah rit avant de sourire tendrement.

\- "Très clair, lieutenant !... Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père, Chloé." Un air surpris passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, mêlé de joie.

\- "En attendant, autant me rendre utile. Je vais aller m'occuper de nos deux 'suspects'."

\- "Pas la peine, il vaut mieux que je le fasse." Son téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner. Il reconnut le numéro immédiatement. "Je dois décrocher, désolé."  
La policière lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de secouer la tête.

\- "Pas de problème. J'attendrai dehors." Chloé ferma soigneusement la porte de la pièce derrière elle, reportant son attention sur les deux suspects. Elle les interpella : "Le shérif va venir s'occuper de vous."

\- "Merci", répondit le plus vieux. Elle lui rendit son sourire poliment, remarquant que l'autre avait toujours son air grognon. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Noah pour sortir en trombe de son bureau, hurlant :

\- "TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! VITE ! CE N'EST PAS UN ENTRAÎNEMENT !"  
La lieutenant réagit immédiatement, les deux hommes à proximité encore plus rapidement, mais ils furent bloqués par les menottes.

\- "LES CLÉS !", ordonna-t-elle, criant, au policier le plus proche qui les lui jeta avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment à toute vitesse.  
Elle les attrapa au vol, les enfonçant avec dextérité dans la serrure de la première menotte, qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquètement, bientôt rejointe par la deuxième. Chloé était rapide, on ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, mais pas assez. Derek eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître le bruit provenant de la boîte de cartouches d'imprimantes dans le bureau du shérif et de crier :

\- "À TERRE !", plaquant les deux autres au sol, que celui-ci explosa dans une pluie de débris, les éclats de verre se fichant dans les dos du loup-garou qui utilisait son corps comme un bouclier et des malheureux officiers n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger.  
Chloé et Chris se relevèrent lentement, les oreilles bourdonnantes. La scène autour d'eux semblait se dérouler au ralenti, des mots se formulant sur les lèvres de tous sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La policière vacilla, se retenant sur le bureau le plus proche, tenta de se concentrer. Ce fut à ce moment que le son revint. Assourdissant. Incompréhensible. Quelqu'un lui prit le bras, il avait l'air de lui parler, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Tout était si confus. Elle se dégagea de l'inconnu, tentant à nouveau d'organiser ses pensées, les yeux fermés.  
_Explosion. Bombe. Bureau. Noah !_  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens, son regard balayant les décombres du poste, s'arrêtant parfois quelques instants supplementaires sur les corps immobiles à terre.  
_Pitié. Non._  
Elle le repéra enfin, près de la porte d'entrée brisée, l'air un peu sonné mais donnant des directives aux autres. Elle faillit s'évanouir de la descente d'adrénaline, mais ce fut à ce même moment qu'elle aperçut Stiles agenouillé près d'un policier inconscient, aux côtés de Scott.  
_Ou mort ? Je ne sais pas._  
On tirait de plus en plus fort sur son bras, et sa tête semblait faire écho à tout un chor de carillons, pire à chaque instant.  
Elle eut cependant le temps de voir un sourire malicieux couvrir le visage de l'hyperactif, totalement déplacé.  
_Qu'est-ce qu- Ma tête !_  
Celle-ci sembla exploser dans un éclair de douleur, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**  
**À lundi pour la suite ! ^^**


	14. Chapitre 13

Chloé était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, Lucifer la dévisageant debout à côté d'elle.  
Il grimaça, ses dents grinçant alors qu'il les serrait, et les jointures de ses phalanges devenant aussi blanches que son regard était noir.

\- "**Cette fois, c'en est trop**", gronda-t-il, avant de percer le mur d'un coup de poing retentissant et de quitter la chambre, furieux. Il croisa des infirmiers dans le couloir, alertés par le bruit soudain, mais ne leur prêta aucune attention.  
_J'ai senti l'aura d'un kitsune 'âgé' ; lui saura me dire où est CE FOUTU DÉMON ! En tout cas, il vaut mieux pour lui..._

\- Noshiko Yukimura -

La mère de Kira se sentait écrasée sous sa culpabilité. C'était à cause d'elle que le nogitsune avait fait son entrée dans ce monde tant d'années auparavant. C'était de sa faute s'il avait fait tant de victimes. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cette rage, cette folie prendre le dessus ? Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser un groupe d'adolescents, même surnaturels, affronter les horribles conséquences de ses choix. Elle allait tout donner, absolument tout, pour le stopper.  
La tête toujours dans les mains, prostrée sur le canapé, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à tous les dangers qui menaçaient la ville ; aujourd'hui plus que jamais avec la présence mystérieuse effrayante même aux démons en plus de l'esprit-renard.  
C'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit.  
_Qui ?_  
Méfiante, elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, sortant progressivement de son fourreau une dague accrochée à son avant-bras.  
Au total opposé de son attitude précédente, elle ouvrit la porte brutalement, prête a défendre chèrement sa vie. Se ramassant légèrement pour bondir, elle dût arrêter son mouvement, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à découvrir un étranger habillé de noir sur le pas de sa maison.

\- "Je crains que nous n'ayons beaucoup à nous dire", fit-il d'un ton colérique. Noshiko, toujours aussi surprise, ne réagit pas lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour s'installer à sa place précédente dans le canapé. Retournant enfin à la réalité, elle l'interpella, le pointant de sa lame :

\- "Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?"

\- "Je suis celui qui veut que vous lui disiez où trouver ce foutu nogitsune !" Le Diable s'emporta facilement, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs lorsqu'il continua sèchement : "Et cessez de brandir ce morceau de métal vers moi ! C'est extrêmement malpoli et totalement inutile !"  
Toujours méfiante, la kitsune rangea cependant l'arme à sa place, dévisageant l'homme pour déterminer s'il constituait une menace.

\- "Que savez-vous à propos du nogitsune ?" Les yeux de la mère de Kira se plissèrent ; la guerrière n'attendait qu'une mauvaise réponse pour attaquer à nouveau.

\- "Je sais que quand je le trouverais  
\- car, bien entendu, ce sera le cas rapidement - il aura préféré voir son essence détruite que d'être à ma merci." Il ricana, les yeux brillant rouge. "Oh oui, il va regretter..."  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la kitsune.  
_Yeux rouges. Un alpha ? Non. Aucun alpha n'émet une aura aussi noire. Il est... pire que le nogitsune._  
La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois, mais Noshiko ne bougea pas. Elle était figée sur place par la profondeur de la présence de son invité surprise.  
"Vous n'allez pas ouvrir ?" Il la regarda, son visage exprimant un amusement qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux.  
Soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Un officier attendait dehors, et elle l'invita à entrer. "Alors ?", fit l'ange déchu a celui-ci.

\- "Quoi ? Même pas un 'merci de m'aider alors que vous venez de découvrir que vous n'êtes pas humain' ? Non ?" Le Diable se contenta de le dévisager. Parrish soupira. "Trop d'odeurs apparemment. _L'autre _n'arrive pas à faire la distinction. La vôtre n'aide pas d'ailleurs ; elle surplombe tout sur plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre. Un parfum de mort partout ! Impossible de retrouver une trace dans ces conditions." Son interlocuteur bouillant de rage contenue ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose avant d'être coupé : "Non, votre truc de 'masquer l'aura plus l'odeur' ne marche pas avec moi."  
L'officier exténué s'affala sur un des fauteuils, laissant l'ange déchu tenter de maîtriser sa colère avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la maîtresse de maison ignorée et, si possible, encore plus confuse qu'auparavant.

\- "Bon ! Il va falloir revenir à nos bonnes vieilles méthodes ! Dites-moi tout ce qu'i savoir sur le...  
_Bâtard _  
_... _nogitsune que je cherche."  
La kitsune hésita, puis commença à raconter son histoire.

\- Le temps passe -

\- "Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez invoqué un nogitsune pour vous venger de ceux qui vous ont maltraité et ont tué votre fiancé, mais au lieu de vous posséder vous il est allé vers votre fiancé mort, et a commencé à massacrer tout le camp jusqu'à ce que vous ne réussissiez à l'enfermer sous le Nemeton avec l'aide d'une louve-garou, c'est bien ça ?" résuma Parrish.

\- "Oui."

\- "Et maintenant qu'il a été libéré, il veut se venger et vous avez essayé de le trouver en invoquant d'autres démons appelés onis, qui sont la raison pour laquelle le poste a reçu de nombreux appels au sujet de 'silhouettes habillées de noir suspectes' cette semaine."

\- "Donc vous savez qui il est", s'inséra le Diable.

\- "Je-" La kitsune se coupa, ne sachant si elle devait révéler l'identité de l'esprit-renard.

\- "Qu'il s'amuse à posséder un adolescent, soit. Qu'il manipule des humains, passe encore. Qu'il pose des bombes, il y a pire. Mais ce _BÂTARD_ a _OSÉ _blesser _MA _Chloé, et pour _ça_, oh pour _ça, _il va _PAYER !_" Lucifer termina sa phrase dans un rugissement effrayant, empoignant ensuite Noshiko par le col de sa chemise. "Alors maintenant, _KITSUNE_, tu vas me dire _QUI IL EST _avant que je ne décide être à cours de patience et que j'obtienne cette information _D'UNE AUTRE FAÇON BEAUCOUP MOINS AGRÉABLE POUR TOI !_"  
Elle reprit d'une voix qu'elle tenta sans réussir de ne pas faire trembler :

\- "Stiles. C'est Stiles Stilinski."

**Bon je sais que le blabla c'est moins intéressant, mais il y en a toujours besoin pour poser les bases de l'histoire, désolé.**  
**À vendredi !**


	15. Chapitre 14

Après être reparti de chez les Yukimura, Lucifer se dirigea droit vers le poste de police où il espérait trouver Noah. Là-bas, il fut renvoyé à l'hôpital où se trouvait Chloé.  
Ayant furieusement l'impression de devenir une balle de ping-pong à force de se rendre de tous les côtés de la ville, le Diable revint à son point de départ : la chambre de la lieutenant. Constatant avec amusement que le trou dans le mur avait été rebouché à la va-vite au ciment, son expression redevint cependant sérieuse au moment où il passa l'encadrure de la porte pour retrouver les deux officiers.  
_Et maintenant je dois trouver un moyen de sauver cet adolescent à problèmes sans le blesser, sinon Chloé ne me le pardonnerait jamais._  
L'ange déchu grogna, attirant brièvement l'attention du shérif qui semblait avoir gagné quelques années en quelques jours.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tout est devenu si compliqué depuis que je l'ai rencontrée ? Tous ces __**sentiments **__ennuyants... je me demande comment les humains font pour supporter ça toute leur vie. Surtout qu'il faut aussi __**prêter attention **__à ceux des autres... Une horrible façon de mener sa courte existence, vraiment..._

\- "Des nouvelles de Stiles ?"  
Noah interrompit ses pensées, la question de l'aidant pas à se rassurer.

\- "Non." Sa réponse fut sèche et brusque.  
Ce fut au tour du Diable de froncer les sourcils, comprenant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une demi-vérité. Le shérif savait où était son fils, mais pas s'il pouvait être sauvé. L'homme avait d'ailleurs jeté un rapide coup d'oeil vers son portable en répondant.  
_Dernier appel : Mélissa McCall_  
Ce fut suffisant pour l'ange déchu.

\- "Vous avez intérêt à veiller sur elle." Et il prit la route encore une fois, l'image de la balle de ping-pong le suivant.

\- Chez les McCall -

***Ding-dong***  
Le Diable n'attendit même pas que Mélissa vérifie qui sonnait pour pénétrer dans la maison, arrivant au niveau du salon où Scott consolait un Stiles livide et apparemment très mal en point, mais sans aucun doute _humain_.  
_Évidemment, ça m'arrange que cette bande d'adolescents aient trouvé un moyen de sauver Stiles ; mais je ne sais TOUJOURS PAS où trouver ce FOUTU nogitsune._

\- "Ton père est avec Chloé." Et il partit.

\- Qui avait oublié Maze ? (Un peu avant que Stiles soit dépossédé) -

Derek, juste après avoir avoir jeté sur le bureau de Chris les griffes de sa mère, agressa brusquement le chasseur.  
Ce dernier reprit conscience attaché à une chaise, le loup-garou commençant à lui rappeler tous les meurtres de son espèce auxquels il a participé. L'homme voulut lui répondre, mais aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un s'insère dans leur conversation :

\- "Est-ce que c'est un kidnapping ou une soirée SM ? Si c'est le dernier, j'ai encore plus envie de participer." La démone croqua dans une pomme sur le dernier mot, adossée à l'encadrure de la porte et les narguant de son sourire provocateur.  
Chris n'attendit pas plus pour se projeter en arrière, brisant la chaise et se libérant de ses liens. Derek quant à lui hésita un instant car ne sachant pas qui attaquer, ce qui permit au père d'Allison d'attraper un de ses pistolets et de le menacer avec en le plaquant contre sa gorge.

\- "Les tiens ont tué toute ma famille !" vociféra le loup-garou entre ses dents serrées, choisissant d'ignorer la tortionnaire, se concentrant sur l'objet de sa colère.

\- "Par contre, les mélodrames sont beaucoup moins intéressants... je pensais pas que t'étais du genre à ressasser le passé, le louveteau."  
Ledit louveteau se tourna vers elle et grogna, trouvant finalement l'idée de l'égorger très attirante.  
Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'écroula, une substance noire et visqueuse s'écoulant de ses narines ; l'emprise du nogitsune sur lui avait été brisée au moment où il avait été éjecté du corps de Stiles.  
La démone s'approcha du corps immobile, s'accroupissant pour le jauger.  
"Dommage... je voulais ma revanche."  
Chris changea de priorité, pointant cette fois l'arme vers Maze, qui sourit.  
"Tu ne veux pas faire ça, je t'assure", lui dit-elle en se relevant.  
Mais il ne bougea que pour réajuster sa cible, l'apostrophant :

\- "Qui es-tu ?!"  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "Tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis pas là pour vous." Maze désigna du doigt la substance noire. "Nope. Je suis là pour le bâtard qui a fait ça et blessé mon amie."  
Le chasseur la dévisageait toujours avec suspicion, mais sa prise sur le pistolet se déserra légèrement.

\- "Vous êtes aussi après le nogitsune ?"

\- "Donc c'était un nogitsune ? Huh. Au moins je sais quoi chercher maintenant." Chris fronça les sourcils.

\- "Comment nous avez-vous trouvés si vous ne saviez pas quoi chercher ?"

\- "Ah ça ? Je voulais juste ma revanche." Comprenant que le chasseur l'incitait à poursuivre par son silence, la tortionnaire continua : "Ça faisait longtemps qu'une de mes proies m'avait pas filé entre les doigts, et je reste _jamais _sur une défaite."  
Maze se pencha et attrapa Derek par le col, le soulevant avec facilité. "Déjà que je viens de découvrir qu'il y a de supers joujoux hurlant à la lune ici, il est pas question que je reste en dehors de tout ce qui se passe." Le loup-garou garou commençait doucement à reprendre conscience lorsqu'elle le plaqua par son col contre le mur, lui glissant dans la main le papier qu'il avait laissé tomber lors de leur première rencontre. Elle y avait rajouté son numéro.  
"Quand t'auras envie de te battre, viens m'voir, le louveteau."  
Et elle le lâcha.

**Vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des imprévus. J'espère que le retour de Maze a plu et pour ceux qui ne se rappelaient pas, dans l'avant avant dernier épisode Derek, Ethan et Isaac étaient tombés sous l'influence du nogitsune, qui avait multiplié tous leurs mauvais sentiments...**


	16. Chapitre 15

\- "Dis Noah, elle va se réveiller quand maman ?"  
Le shérif regarda avec tendresse Trixie, et lui sourit d'une façon qui se voulait convaincante.

\- "Bientôt, ma puce, bientôt."

\- "PAPA !" cria une masse de chair surexcitée avant de se précipiter vers Noah, se jetant dans une étreinte bien évidemment tout aussi virile que leurs sanglots réunis, du moins du point de vue de Stiles.

\- "C'est fini, hein ? C'est enfin fini ?"

\- "Je suis désolé... Mr Stilinski, mais non", répondit Scott qui s'était discrètement posé dans un coin de la pièce aux côtés de Kira.  
Le visage du shérif, qui avait retrouvé une expression plus ou moins heureuse après plusieurs horribles jours, se vit envahir une nouvelle fois par le désespoir.

\- "Quoi... ?"

\- "Lydia... il a enlevé Lydia !" expliqua un hyperactif toujours en pleurs à son père. Il tenta sans succès de sécher ses larmes avec le dos de la main, et poursuivit : "Il faut qu'on la retrouve !" Le shérif sembla reprendre contenance en l'apprenant. Il saisit Stiles par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- "Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où il aurait bien pu l'emmener ?"

\- "Si on le savait, on serait déjà parti." Encore une fois, l'alpha s'inséra dans la conversation.  
Aucun des occupants de la pièce ne se doutait cependant que le Diable se tenait juste de l'autre côté du mur, plus exaspéré que jamais.  
_Il va falloir que je demande à ce cher Parrish d'essayer de retrouver la trace du nogitsune à nouveau._

\- Le temps passe -

Lydia était seule, enfermée dans un dédale de couloirs interminables, dont chaque sortie avait l'air d'avoir été condamnée. Il lui semblait que le doppelgänger de Stiles la narguait de sa voix malicieuse alors que l'espoir de la jeune fille de sortir de ces tunnels s'amenuisait peu à peu. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas. On lui avait toujours répété que sa force résidait dans sa force de caractère, et c'est aujourd'hui que cet avantage se révélait un atout indéniable.

\- "Les onis te trouveront", persifla-t-elle à son geôlier, se redonnant par là-même du courage. "Ils te trouveront et nous serons enfin débarrassés de toi."

\- "Oh mais je m'en doute", railla-t-il à son tour la banshee. "Croyais-tu vraiment que je voulais des informations de toi ?" Il rit, et le son se réverbéra sur les murs d'une façon qui donna la chair de poule à Lydia. "Si tu es là c'est parce que j'ai besoin que tu me préviennes quand ils arrivent ; j'ai besoin que tu cries. Crie Lydia ! CRIE !" Et le hurlement strident de cette dernière rebondit à son tour sur les parois humides des boyaux étroits.

\- Au même moment -

En route pour le poste où se trouvait Parrish, Lucifer entendit soudain un son puissant lui envahir les oreilles.

\- "On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoin du toutou, finalement", marmonna-t-il en laissant ses yeux briller furieusement.

\- La meute -

Grâce à l'aide de Mérédith, la banshee échappée de Eichen House, la meute avait réussi à deviner où Lydia était détenue captive par l'esprit-renard. Tous se précipitèrent au secours de leur amie, Scott et Stiles étant les premiers sur place et courant immédiatement dans les tunnels. Allison, Kira et Isaac restèrent dehors, prêts à confronter la mère de la kitsune qui ne voulait pas admettre une solution où l'hyperactif survivait. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'esprit-renard pour se montrer, son éternel rictus malicieux planté sur le visage. Noshiko plissa les yeux, laissant la fureur qu'elle ressentait depuis plus d'une demi-décennie envahir ses traits à la vue de son ennemi juré.

\- "Je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal !" vociféra-t-elle au double de Stiles.

\- "Vraiment ?" Son ton semblait presque innocent. "Et comment ?" Au moment où la femme allait ordonner aux onis de s'en prendre au nogitsune, elle sentit son lien avec eux s'effilocher, et une luciole fatiguée vit sa lumière clignoter plusieurs fois puis s'éteindre en même temps que les derniers brins de celui-ci s'effilochait. Elle le dévisagea soudain avec effarement, les adolescents à ses côtés sentant mais ne comprenant pas sa frayeur subite. "Désolé, changement de propriétaire", se moqua l'esprit alors que les démons sortaient des ombres à ses pieds. Et l'enfer descendit sur Terre.

Les onis étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour les membres de la meute qui peinaient à les contenir ; chacun se faisait repousser facilement par les silhouettes ténébreuses qui semblaient invincibles.

\- "Comment on fait pour les arrêter ?!" hurla Kira à sa mère entre deux coups de katana. Les deux se retrouvèrent soudainement côte à côte, et la vieille kitsune répondit en criant elle aussi, mais le manque de motivation transperçait dans sa voix :

\- "On ne peut pas ! Ils sont immortels ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer ?!"

\- "Oui eh ben il n'était pas question que je laisse tomber mes amis ou ma famille si j'avais l'occasion de les aider !"

\- "Ce n'est pas le moment pour de l'héroïsme d'adolescent, Kira ! Fuis tant que tu le peux encore !"

\- "Pas question ! En plus je ne pourrais même pas si je le voulais !" Mais leur répit fut de courte durée et les deux furent à nouveau séparées.

\- Dans les souterrains -

\- "Lydia ! On t'a trouvée !" s'écria de soulagement Scott en apercevant la banshee prostrée contre une grille au bout d'un tunnel. Mais au moment où il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle lui attrapa le bras, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair.

\- "Qui est venu avec vous ?!" Elle semblait folle avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses habits rapiécés et son regard dément passant à travers eux. "Qui ?!"

\- "Calme-toi, Lydia ! Tout va bien ! On t'a retrouvée !" lui dit Stiles.

\- "Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir qu-" La banshee s'interrompit subitement, se penchant comme si elle avait reçu un coup au ventre puis rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière pour hurler comme jamais auparavant : "ALLISOOOOOOOON !"

\- Dehors, juste un peu avant -

Isaac avait été projeté au sol par un des démons, mais Allison le transperça d'une flèche à tête d'argent avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'achever. L'oni regarda l'endroit où il avait été pénétré, la lumière semblant s'y concentrer et le désintégrant finalement en fines particules. Folle de joie d'avoir réussi à secourir son petit ami, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un autre l'approchait par le côté jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un crie son prénom :

\- "Allison !" Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le démon masqué fit passer le fil de sa lame tout le long de la largeur de l'adolescente, lui infligeant une blessure fatale.

\- "NOOOOOOONNN !" cria Scott, arrivant juste à temps pour la soutenir alors qu'elle tombait au sol, mais pas assez tôt pour la sauver.

\- "Ne-... t'en veux pas, Scott. Je suis-... heureuse. Même-... si je meurs, ... c'est dans les bras-... de mon premier amour-... Je t'aime..." Le froid commençait à s'emparer de son corps, et le noir de sa vision, mais la chasseuse puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui dire : "Tu-... tu dois le dire à mon père, Scott. Dis-le-... à mon père." Une dernière inspiration, une dernière expiration, et c'était fini. Elle était partie.

\- "Tu vois Scott ? Tu n'arrives jamais à sauver personne. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner maintenant", se moqua une dernière fois le nogitsune avant de disparaître.

\- Quelque part -

Tout allait selon son plan. Maintenant que les onis étaient à ses côtés, aucune des créatures de Beacon Hills ne pourrait le stopper. Imaginant déjà le chaos qu'il pourra causer, le double de Stiles sourit machiavéliquement comme tout méchant qui se respecte.

\- "Tu m'auras donné du mal à te retrouver, félicitations." L'esprit-renard se retourna d'un bond, repérant l'origine de la voix chez un homme qui s'approchait de lui pas à pas. Lucifer s'arrêta à un mètre de l'arnaqueur, le dominant de sa taille. "Bon bon bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant ?" Le nogitsune se détendit en voyant que c'était lui.

\- "Exactement la personne que je cherchais !" Le Diable haussa un sourcil.

\- "Vraiment ?" C'était effectivement un cas très rare.

\- "Tu vois, je commençais à me lasser de ce corps faible ; alors qu'un comme le tien..." Il le jaugea des pieds à la tête. "... serait parfait."

Et une luciole brillant d'un éclat particulier se fondit dans la peau de l'ange déchu.

**Alors, ça vous plaît ? On entre dans la partie qui dévie un peu de la trame de Teen Wolf ! Sinon je voulais dire à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et votent un grand merci, et Joyeux Noël à vous ! ^^**


	17. Chapitre 16

Lucifer ouvrit de grands yeux.  
_Un démon qui essaye de posséder le Diable ?! Ce coup-là, on ne me l'avait encore jamais fait ! _  
Si c'était possible, il aurait mentalement explosé de rire.  
_Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend..._

\- Dans la tête de Lucifer -

L'instant d'après, le nogitsune se réveilla dans l'esprit de l'homme. Généralement, on y trouvait une pièce qui représentait la mentalité de la personne ; de couleur blanche si son âme était pure et en dégradés plus sombres dans le cas contraire, pouvant bien sûr évoluer dans les deux sens.  
L'aspect de la pièce en elle-même dépendait des valeurs suivies et des passions du maître des lieux ; une danseuse étoile aurait pour représentation de son esprit une salle de danse, par exemple. Certains objets ou moments importants de sa vie étaient aussi reproduits dans la pièce, sous forme d'albums photos ou tout simplement habillant l'intérieur de meubles, doudous ou même de fleurs.

Mais là, rien.  
On ne pouvait même pas distinguer de murs tellement la couleur noire était envahissante et si l'esprit-renard n'avait pas pu s'appuyer sur le sol, il n'aurait pas été capable de déterminer s'il y en avait un.  
C'était comme si tous ses sens lui avaient été enlevés. Aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Aucune odeur ne venait chatouiller ses narines et, bien sûr, aucun goût ses papilles. Le pire cependant, était comme dit plus haut la noirceur omniprésente qui emplissait son champ de vision, l'empêchant même de distinguer ses propres contours. Le sens du toucher, le seul vaguement présent, semblait cependant se limiter au sol puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses membres bougeaient ou sentir ses mains toucher le centre de son torse, qui pourtant aurait dû se trouver à l'endroit où il les avait envoyées.  
C'était de loin l'esprit le plus effrayant qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de visiter.  
En fait, le simple silence des lieux et l'impossibilité de déterminer le temps qui passe était déjà une torture insoutenable pour n'importe qui.

\- "Alors, mon esprit te plaît ?"  
La voix sortie de nulle part apporta plus de soulagement que de surprise au nogitsune, tout comme la silhouette semblant illuminée du Diable. Enfin, il n'était plus seul. "Je me suis dit que comme cela fait une minute que tu palpes ton torse avec tes mains, tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour enlever ton T-shirt ?"  
Une minute ? Seulement une minute ? Il lui avait semblé rester une éternité ici. Définitivement, c'était effrayant.  
S'apercevant qu'il était agenouillé au sol, il se releva rapidement, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse.

\- "Non merci, vraiment. J'étais juste un peu surpris car ton esprit est très... particulier."

\- "Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment", répondit Lucifer avec amusement. Au moment où le nogitsune s'était imposé dans son esprit, il avait eu accès à tous ses sentiments. La trahison qu'il avait subie, étant invoqué pour venger et finalement emprisonné près d'une demi-décennie nourrissait sa colère intense.  
_Quelque part, c'est normal qu'il ait voulu se venger. En plus, ça fait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas autant surpris et amusé que je n'ai pas envie de le tuer. Pas maintenant, en tout cas._

_\- _"D'ailleurs, comment savais-tu qui j'étais ? Tu fais partie de la meute de Scott ?"

\- "Ne me confonds pas avec ces louveteaux hurlant à la lune ! C'est extrêmement vexant, voyons ! Apprécierais-tu d'être comparé à l'un des démons de troisième zone gardant les âmes des damnés ? Non ! Alors sois intelligent et ne le refais pas !" Le nogitsune sembla momentanément surpris par la véhémence de la répartie de l'ange déchu, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- "Je le saurais de toute façon au moment où j'accéderais à tes souvenirs."

\- "Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à un léger quiproquo, mon cher. Il est hors de question que tu fouinasses dans ma mémoire." L'esprit-renard eut l'air de prendre son affirmation comme un défi, répondant moqueusement :

\- "Oh, vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?"  
Le Diable resta silencieux, s'approchant seulement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- "Ils auraient déjà dû être tiens, non ?" C'est à ce moment seulement que le nogitsune réalisa qu'effectivement, les souvenirs de Lucifer auraient dû lui parvenir au moment où il avait possédé son corps.  
_Comment ?!_  
Semblant avoir deviné la question muette, l'ange déchu poursuivit : "Je t'accorde le droit de me posséder -jusqu'à ce que cela ne m'intéresse plus, bien évidemment- mais je reste aux commandes. Seulement avec MA permission auras-tu accès à certaines de mes connaissances. Seulement avec MA permission pourras-tu faire faire à mon corps ce que tu veux. Alors sois prudent... et ne me donne aucune raison de me lasser de toi."  
Et sur ces mots, la présence de Lucifer s'effaça petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement, et son interlocuteur se retrouva seul à nouveau. Pourtant, à l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux de son nouveau corps, il lui sembla entendre une dernière fois la voix arrogante du Diable.  
"N'oublie pas ; je te laisse le contrôle... pour le moment."

**Dans ma famille on ouvre les cadeaux le 25, donc petite surprise au pied du sapin de Wattpad : Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
